Doing the Impossible
by midnightkiss
Summary: After Tohru finds about about Kyo's true form, it's been pure chaos. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Akito...the whole Sohma family are starting to get wrapped up in a drastic conspiracy...but will someone stop it? Will Tohru finally pick between Yuki and Kyo?
1. Default Chapter

It had been only a few days after Kyo's transformation. The Sohma house had been unusually silent since then. Even Shigure said not a word, except to thank Tohru for her daily hospitality. Kyo, whenever he could, would glance at her, biting his lip to keep his eyes from releasing tears when the events of that fateful night flashed in his mind. Yuki noticed that something had changed, that the atmosphere between Kyo and Tohru had heightened to a new intensity. Yuki saddened at the thought of what the change meant, but kept the sadness inside as always as not to trouble Tohru.

* * *

Tohru could not stand the silence anymore. Night had fallen, and after finishing the dishes, Tohru went upstairs into her room without saying a word. She changed into her summer nightgown, a pale flowing peach dress that reached a little above her knees. Silently she climbed out the window onto the roof, and kneeled upon the shingles, engulfed in the moonlight, and gazing at the stars, collecting her thoughts. She wanted...what did she want? She knew, but was unsure how to go about...admitting what she wanted. After Kyo's transformation, and the events that followed once she…unveiled the thing she wanted most. She knew though, that Kyo being a guy, she had to make herself clear…

* * *

Kyo sighed, arms behind his head, laying on his bed, listening to the wind rustle the curtains of his window. What the hell am I supposed to do? Kyo thought. How was he supposed to bring up that night? Tohru…Tohru Tohru Tohru. He liked to roll that wonderful name on his tongue. She had done what he thought was truly impossible. She took him into her arms, willingly, like…she wanted him. He shook his head. This wasn't possible. She was just being Tohru…no. He knew something was different. They had been stealing glances at each other for three days now, both afraid of the change. He suddenly felt stuffy in his room. He climbed out the window, and saw as he lifted himself on top of the roof, the moon lit figure of the one person that could render him speechless. 


	2. Hopeless

"Tohru-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kyo was completely caught off guard. Why was she up here? Maybe she knew he'd be up here and…no, there's no way she'd be up here just for him. Tohru just smiled, and blushed at the thought of what she was going to say…if her courage wouldn't leave her the second she opened her mouth, that is.

"Hi Kyo, I was just…umm, getting some fresh air…would you like to sit with me?" She gave a little smile, hoping she didn't sound too forward.

"Er…well, I guess, since I'm up here and everything…" Tohru noticed his voice went soft at the end, and looked up to see him smiling as he sat down next her. She smiled back, and they gazed at each other for just a moment before Tohru noticed what was happening and turned away, blushing. Kyo was surprised. She's embarrassed? What does that mean? Could she possibly...

"Tohru…why are you…embarrassed? I mean, it's just me." He looked down and avoided Tohru's questioning eyes. "Kyo…that's just it! I mean, it's you! I mean…I don't know…Kyo, since…well, you know…um…" She was started to panic as her courage fled, and her heart started to race. He always did this to her, always. She wished she could tell him…

"Er…Tohru? I uh…well, I know it's been…well, really weird since…you know…and I'm sorry I haven't talked…I just…well…He smiled, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with his talking. Tohru bit her lip. Kyo's hands started to sweat. This is insane, he thought. Why the heck am I up here…this isn't going anywhere…He started to get up when felt a small gentle hand on his arm, stopping him. He froze at her touched, and stopped breathing. She gently pulled him down, and he kneeled in front of her, eyes cast downward. She lifted his chin, and smiling softly at him, took his hand and placed it where her heart was still racing furiously inside. Kyo's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"Kyo…do you feel that?"

"Nag..em…uh…" Kyo was speechless. He was touching her.

"That is my heart. Do you feel it beating? Do you know why it's so fast?"

Kyo shook his head, his skin tingling, hanging off her every word.

"My heart beats fast, for…you…Kyo…and only you…I mean…well, you see…"

Kyo closed his eyes. Once again, she said exactly what he wanted to hear, in her own Tohru way. Now it was his turn to speak. He reluctantly lifted his hand off of her chest and touched the side of her cheek, tracing it before gently cupping the soft skin in his hand. He smiled.

"Tohru…you really are hopeless. He smiled, and Tohru gulped, tears forming in her eyes. He shook his head. "But not, as hopeless as I am…when it comes to just being with you." He drew in a deep breath, and fear rattled his heart. What if he got it all wrong…what if this was just a dream...

Tohru closed her eyes, letting a few stray tears fall, and put her hand on top of Kyo's and slowly leant towards his moonlit face...


	3. Desperation

"TOHRUUUUU!" Shigure cupped his hands and cheerfully yelled the little blossom's name. Yuki heard this and wondered where Miss Honda San could be if not in her room? Kyo flashed through his mind, and as he tried to erase the painful thought, anger ensued, and his face grew chiseled with jealousy, as much as he hated that, he could ever be envious of that pathetic, relentless cat. He felt his face with a shaking hand, his hand making him realize how stony his features had become. He shook his head in disgust at himself, and flopped on top of his bed.

* * *

Suddenly his body just felt drained, and Yuki felt a tremor of fatigue throughout his body, and his throat going dry. Oh no, here we go again, thought Yuki. He always had an attack when he was stressed to the maximum, or sick. His attacks had become more recent, since he noticed the relationship between Tohru and Kyo growing. His heart just bled with desperation and depression, aching for hours on end for his love and affection towards her be returned to him, to restore him. Yet, now the hopes he had held on to for so long, that one day, he would be able to call his Miss Honda San, Tohru, and she to call him Yuki. 'Yes, what a beautiful day that would be…but that is a dream only fools would dare to let itself manifest in one's mind for what would seem, centuries.' "Toh…ru…" Yuki felt a tear escape from his right eye as he let the name escape his lips, right before he passed out, curled in a fetal position so that even his body displayed his agony and hopelessness.

* * *

They were only inches away from their lips colliding, when Tohru heard Shigure call out her name, causing her to gasp, and Kyo to roll his eyes in frustration towards that perverted dog. Tohru crawled a couple feet away from Kyo, and she gave a small smile, her eyes apologizing and in return, Kyo managed a half smile and a sarcastic eye roll towards Shigure. Tohru giggled, and Kyo went down first, and helped Tohru down.

"Ahh! Young lovers! I wasn't interrupting anything, was I, Kyo?" Shigure giggled and winked suggestively at Tohru, which explained why he did not see Kyo running towards him, and tackling him the ground and giving him a good punch. "PERVERT! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU NEED TOHRU FOR ANWAY? SHE DOESN'T ALWAYS HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING; YOU HAVE ARMS AND LEGS, USE THEM!" Tohru just stood there meekly, gulping when she heard Kyo's fist collide with Shigure's face. "Erm, Kyo, let him talk….Shigure, what do you want?" Tohru folded her hands behind her back, biting her lip and smiled when Kyo helped Shigure up, who was still in good spirits, despite the fact he just got his ass kicked for the tenth millionth time. 'Such is life!' Shigure thought happily to himself.

"Well, my little blossom, I was wondering if you had seen my favorite cup for my tea anywhere, it seems to have disappeared!" Shigure tried to make it seem as if he was brokenhearted, like a pet had died or something. He wasn't pulling it off very well, since he kept snickering while Kyo glared at him. "Um, I haven't seen it anywhere Shigure…have you, Kyo?" Tohru turned her eyes towards Kyo, and he noticed she was taking this seriously, so after he snorted he thought if he had seen the clay cup with the five elements in green on it. "You know what; I think I have, actually. It might be in that dumb rat's room. But no way am I getting it, you can get it Tohru." He crossed his arms after smacking Shigure in the head in response to another smart-ass remark that had escaped the Zodiac dog's mouth. "Erm, thank you, Kyo, Shigure, I'll be right back!" With that, Tohru skipped inside the house, while a fight erupted between Shigure and Kyo.


	4. Suffocation

So not to wake him, Tohru cautiously tiptoed towards the door of Yuki's room, and silently opened the door. He was on his bed, and she smiled at his sleeping form. Sure enough, she saw the cup on the desk right next to Yuki's bed. She quietly tiptoed once again next to the bed, in front of the desk, and as she took the cup, she glanced over at Yuki before she turned around to leave.

* * *

What she saw haunted her in her sleep for the next few weeks. His eyes were screwed shut, his lips were blue, his hands were gripping the sheets with the tightest grip, and she could not hear him breathing nor see his chest rising. Tohru's eyes widened in shock, fear, and panic. She unconsciously let go of the cup, letting it fall to the ground and shatter into millions of pieces with a sharp crashing sound. She leapt onto the bed putting Yuki on his back, and as the tears fell she without hesitation put her mouth onto his cold, dry lips and breathed into his lungs. She drew her face from his and pushed on his chest with her shaking hands. **"Please, please Yuki, come back, breathe!"** The tears fell like a summer downpour, and Tohru place her mouth over the helpless still form of her Prince. Once again she breathed into Yuki's lungs, and in her thoughts willed Yuki to come back, breath, take her breath and live. 


	5. LIFE

Yuki gasped, and struggled for air, his throat constricting since it was so dry. His eyes rolled around his head as he fought to gain consciousness, but when he opened his eyes slightly all he see was a blurry form of a young woman, sitting next to him, and felt smooth, gentle hands caress his face. His face was wet, as if he had been out in the rain. 'Where am I? What's going on…' "**To…Toh…r..u**" He tried to the words out, but they were faint. Tohru heard it anyway. She bit her lip to make it stop shaking, but she could not contain it any longer. She wept, placing her head on his chest to make sure he was breathing, and sobbed uncontrollably, words finding their way out of her mouth. Yuki could feel her body trembling on top of his, shaking the bed slightly, and he closed his eyes once more, fatigue preventing him from keeping them open to just take one look at his Princess, who had just saved his life.

* * *

"**Yuki**, oh **Yuki**, don't ever do that again, **Yuki**, **Yuki**, _don't ever leave me_…" Now it was his turn for the tears to fall, and his bottom lip to tremble. He tried to mutter her name again, but Tohru quietly told him to not say anything, just breathe. As Tohru gently rested her head of his chest, Yuki used all the energy he could muster, and placed his arms around Tohru, and let them lay there, somehow managing to embrace her, though his breath was quick and uneven, and his body exploding in pain from the slightest movement.

* * *

**POP!** Tohru drew her body back, and cupped the weak rat in her hands, laying him softly on top of the pillow. Just as soon as she had laid him down, Shigure and Kyo ran in sweaty, disheveled, and froze at the sight before them. 


	6. Ripples

"Kyo…go call Haa-San…**NOW**!" Shigure's face showed he was deadly serious, and the sparkle in his eyes disappeared. Kyo started to ask what the hell was going on, but when Shigure yelled at him, he left, jumping down the steps and pick up the phone. Hatori left immediately. 'I'd better keep this quiet…Kyo's tone was dripping with panic…'

* * *

Shigure made some hot water with lemon to help Yuki's throat. His mind reeled with the image of Tohru, coaxing the weak rat, and Kyo's face, filled with anger and suspicion. He wondered what would happen now, would the ripples be good or bad. What he did know, was that change was coming, in a chaotic, raging storm. He shivered, and was about to go upstairs, when he heard a knock at the door. He smiled as he opened the door. "Haa-San! Come right in!" Hatori narrowed his eyes at Shigure's smile. "I knew you wouldn't last more than a minute when it comes to being serious." Shigure gestured towards the stairs, and followed Hatori up the stairs with his drink for Yuki.

"Hatori! Thank you for coming." Tohru got up from her chair and let go of Yuki's hand to bow in order to show her being grateful for coming so quickly. Hatori simply nodded, and came to Yuki's side. Hatori looked into the weak Prince's purple eyes, and closed his eyes to reassure the rat. Hatori turned around sharply. "Everybody, out. I must speak and treat Yuki alone." Without a word Shigure and Tohru left and went downstairs, and Tohru made some tea. She wondered where on earth Kyo had disappeared to. Shigure seemed to read her thoughts. "Kyo will be fine, he just has to gather his thoughts. Since he didn't see the bigger picture, he certainly has his suspicions, as do I!" Shigure smiled and winked at Tohru, and Tohru looked down at her cup, fighting back a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Shigure laughed to himself. **'Ho ho! This should be interesting!'**


	7. All that Matters

Hatori entered the room, and Tohru stood up immediately, her forehead creased with worry and her eyes searching Hatori's for a sign. Hatori narrowed his eyes at Shigure, who nonchalantly waved his hand and holding a cigarette in the other. "Well, spit it out Haa-San! Little Tohru might just faint if you don't say something!" Hatori turned his attention towards Tohru. "He's very weak, and **without you**, Tohru, I very much doubt he would have survived. He will need to stay in bed for at least a week, until I see that he is healthy to my satisfaction. Tohru, I'm guessing you will be his caretaker, and do not let him out of your sight. I will come once a day to check up on him. Give him soft foods and plenty of water. I have here some vitamins that will help gain back his strength, and have a humidifier in his room that must be on every day, 24 hours. Shigure, don't smoke inside the house." Shigure sighed, and put out his cigarette reluctantly. "Well, nothing my little flower can't handle, right Tohru? Tohru?"

Tohru had already dashed up the stairs before Shigure's cigarette met the ashtray. "Hmm, looks like I'll have to deal with Kyo, what fun!" Shigure giggled, and Hatori narrowed his eyes. "Shigure, you must keep Kyo away from Yuki. If he comes barging in there, I guarantee Yuki will have another attack." "Well, that'll be hard to do…he's sooo temperamental…you know I--" Shigure was interrupted mid-sentence by the door flying open and colliding with the wall with a loud bang. There stood Kyo, panting and furious. **"WHERE'S TOHRU!"

* * *

**

Tohru flew up the stairs after Hatori finished his diagnosis, focusing only on one thought. **_She would do whatever it took to help her Prince_**. She calmly walked down the hall and reached his room. She had to collect herself, because once her hand reached for the door, it shook and her eyes grew watery, for all she could see was what had happened only a hour ago, again, and again, and again. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door quietly. Yuki was laying on his back, nestled in sheets, and to her relief, breathing. She was careful to make no sound as she crept to the bed, her heartbeat dull with apprehension,** lub dub, lub dub, lub dub**. His eyes were closed, so she silently drew up a chair and turned out the lamp, so that only several lit candles gave the room a soft dim glow. Tohru drew her chair closer to the bed, and she leaned over slightly, and stroked his beautiful dark hair softly, smiling and telling him softly everything would be ok. "Yuki…I'll never leave you…_I'm always here_…everything will be ok." She caressed his cheek with her thumb, and felt herself grow calm, and relaxed. She gazed at his face affectionately, so thankful that he was alive.

* * *

Yuki was dreaming. He was in a field, the sunlight on his face, trees with beautiful pink, white, and lilac blossoms, many of them flowing with the wind. Everything was so peaceful, and he smiled. He heard a voice coming from the trees. It was a young woman's voice, soothing and warm, telling him everything was ok, that she would always be there. He recognized the voice only moments later. "Miss Honda? Miss Honda, where are you? He ran towards the voice, but could not find his Princess. He dropped to his knees and cried out. **"MISS HONDA WHERE ARE YOU!"** He felt himself crying in desperation. "She…left…where…Miss Honda, why did you leave me?" He sobbed.

"Yuki?" Yuki opened his eyes in response to the soft voice. The first thing he saw was Tohru's soft brown eyes, watery but filled with affection and concern. He blinked, because he was positive he must have been dreaming. "Yuki…did I wake you?" Tohru bit her lip, worried that she disturbed his sleeping when he all he needed was rest, as much as possible. 'Oh, what have I done? I'll make him worse! Hatori won't be happy…I'm so pathetic…'

Tohru averted her eyes and withdrew her hand from Yuki's face. He frowned, thinking that just touching him made her skin crawl with disgust. "Miss Honda…? Why are you here at this hour? I mean, I don't mind at all…I mean…" Yuki sighed. His voice was weak, and sighing made his head throb. He winced and laid his head back down on the pillow. Why did she save him, if she cared nothing for him, only for Kyo. The thought of that stupid cat being with Tohru made him wince once more, the pain too much for his heart to bear.

Tohru panicked. Why is he wincing! Does he not want me here? How can I possibly help him…I'm no use. "I'm sorry, I was just…worried. You…you really scared me…seeing you like that…I-I…" She couldn't stop the tears coming. She covered her face with her hands, and sobbed quietly, her body trembling once more as she saw Yuki's face, pale, **dead**…A hand softly took her hands away from her face. Yuki smiled softly, his eyes soft and sad, and Tohru looked up to see tears fall from those stunning purple eyes…Tohru wiped his tears, and Yuki took her hands in his, and laid a gentle kiss on the back of her right hand. "Miss Honda…all that matters…is that you are here…and that is all I need…_I chose to live_…for…you…**Tohru**."


	8. New Day, New Nightmare

Tohru's eyes widened and a pink blush crept up her face. Did he just call her…no, no, he did it before…but he was delirious…he's for real now…

Yuki smiled at her, blushing faintly as well. "I have…wanted to say that for so long…Tohru…**even your name is beautiful**." Tohru smiled broadly, and leaned forward, taking Yuki's face in her hands. She looked into eyes, and brushed his bangs away from his face. "Yuki...you can say my name whenever we're alone together, because hearing it from you…holds more _magic_ than even when my mom said it…" She kissed his forehead, smiled at his eyes plainly showing his shock, and watched him close his eyes and drift away to sleep, his lips still curled in a small smile. Tohru tucked him in, and yawned, stretching her arms and getting up to get a pillow and a blanket, and change her pajamas. She closed the door quietly, and turned around, bumping right into Kyo.

* * *

"**Kyo**! What's wrong? Where were you?" Tohru felt so small as Kyo's eyes tried to read her face. Kyo crossed his arms, and Tohru took a few steps back. "Tohru, what happened in there? Tell me the truth, ok? I don't want to get mad at you." Tohru gulped and took a deep breath. "Well…I-I went into Yuki's room…because you said you saw Shigure's cup in there, and I turned around and saw Yuki...K-Ky-Kyo h-he wasn't breathing! He was so pale…I had to do **something**! I just did CPR…my mom and I took a class a few years go…I-I swear that's all that happened…please don't bother him…he's really sick!" Kyo took this in, and noticed that Tohru shrank back, like she was waiting for him to hit her. 'Now she's afraid of me…damnit, what the hell did that rat do? Why am I the **bad guy** now?' "It's alright Tohru. Don't worry, I have no problem staying away from that idiot…are you ok though? You look tired…you should get some sleep or else you'll get circles under your eyes or whatever." He gave her a little smile of reassurance that said hewasn't upset with her, and she managed a small smile and nodded her head. "Thank you, Kyo, I'll go to bed now…you should too ok? Good night!" She walked into her room and shut the door softly. Kyo slapped his forehead. "I am such a freakin' idiot…leave it to that dumb ass rat to ruin what would have been perfect…whatever I'm going to bed, screw this." He grit his teeth and it took all the power he had not to slam the door.

* * *

Tohru heard Kyo shut his door. She dug her face in her pillow, and mentally scorned herself for making Kyo so upset. 'I **NEVER** do anything right! Kyo hates me, Yuki is struggling within death's grip…I'm **USELESS**!' She grit her teeth and shut her eyes, trying to keep herself from pounding the bed. She was terribly ashamed of herself, feeling like she had let the whole Sohma family down. Then she practically jolted up off the bed in a panic. She left Yuki alone! She must never leave him alone! What if he had a coughing fit and couldn't breathe or passed out or-or…she shook her head. She was only wasting more time with these thoughts. She changed into a big pink sweatshirt and pink cotton pajama bottoms with daisies on them. She grabbed her pillow and her silk comforter, and opened the door just a little, pausing so she could make sure everyone was asleep. The coast was clear. She tiptoed to Yuki's room and shut the door without a sound in one swift movement. She moved the chair, blew out the candles, put her pillow on the ground, and curled up in her comforter. She looked up at Yuki's sleeping form. "_Please Yuki…get better soon_…" she whispered before closing her eyes and nestling further into her silk cocoon.

* * *

"**Miss Honda**?" Tohru opened her eyes and stretched her arms, then sat up and rubbed her eyes. She smiled, feeling the morning sun warm her body, and turned around to face the purple eyes she knew all too well. "Good morning Yuki! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I'll go make breakfast; I know just what you need!" Yuki shook his and giggled, followed by a few coughs, of course. "Miss Honda, you mustn't stress yourself over me…I'll be fine, I promise…and as far as breakfast goes, you can make whatever you think is best, but please, don't trouble yourself." Yuki gave a small smile at his blushing Princess. "**I could neverforgive myself if you fell ill because of me.**" Tohru gulped and smiled nervously, her cheeks now flushing from pink to a cherry red. "I-I'll go get dinner-I mean breakfast ready…will you be ok by yourself?" Yuki nodded, trying to ignore the constant throbbing surrounding his body, especially his chest and his head. Tohru smiled and left the room, leaving Yuki lying back down in his bed, smiling as he heard her go down the steps and greet Shigure.

* * *

Kyo was running. Tohru was kneeling down in the grass, arms outstretched towards Kyo, smiling, hair flowing with the wind. Kyo grinned, feeling electricity surge through his body as he quickened his pace. She was only a few feet away, smiling and urging him to come into her arms with her hands. He offered his hand, and her hand slowly reached for it. Suddenly, everything was slow motion. Tohru drew back her hand, and turned her head to the left. Someone was coming…but Kyo could barely make out the figure's face. Tohru leapt, and the mysterious figure caught the giggling young woman in his arms. Kyo's eyes practically burst into flames with anger. **"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OFA BITCH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"** The mysterious man turned to face the furious zodiac cat. "Oh, really? I'd_ **love**_ to see you try…" Kyo's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. He could barely get the words out, his ears steaming and his face contorted with pure hatred. **"DIE YUKI, YOU WORTHLESS RAT BASTARD!"** Kyo leapt in the air, ready to pounce and destroy that disgusting pretty boy's face with his clenched fists. The ground opened up, and Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell into the pitch-black bottomless pit, watching Yuki and Tohru laugh the whole time…

* * *

**"NOO!"** Kyo threw the covers off and sat up, sweating and panting. He looked around, fearing he was still falling. But he realized he was in his bed, in his room, the walls the only thing surrounding him. He took a deep breath, and took his head in his hands, trying to control his breathing. "It was only a dream…it was only a dream Kyo, don't be such an idiot…" Kyo felt suffocated in his room, changed quickly into his cargos and a black shirt, and flew down the steps to make sure everything was the same as it was the day before. '**Damnit**…I hate nightmares.' 


	9. Company

**YAY! Author's note! I've been long to do this. First off, everyone who reviewed, i love you to the moon and back, your feedback made me smile! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, my life has just been totally chaotic! Last 8 chapters have been super-serious, so i wanted to make this one a little more humorous, but still some serious-mush goin on. PLUS, I'm going to talk to a few of the characters myself, because i've always wanted to do that.**

**Me(my name's Jess, btw):Hey Hatori-san! How are you?**

**Hatori-I've been better. Just managed to escape the clutches of those two idiots...**

**Ayame: Tori-san, how could you treat me so! After I loyally follow and obey your every whim! Oh, the pain!**

**Hatori: I never ask you to do anything. Just to spare me and the rest of the world the idiocy both you and Shigure share.**

**Shigure: Don't worry, my sweet Aaya, I shall wash away Tori's cruel words with my passionate love for you...**

**Ayame: Oh, Gure, it'smarvelously romantic the way you wear your heart on your sleeve for me...**

**Ayame & Shigure: ALL RIGHT! thumbs up**

**Me: Now that they got that out of their system...what do you think so far, Hatori?**

**Hatori: I'm glad you've kept me in character. Everyone is pretty much in character, come to think of it. Except, Shigure's moment of maturity. Everyone knows the chance of that actually happening is slim to none.**

**Shigure: TORIIIII, WHY DO YOU TREAT ME SOOO? sobs**

**Me&Hatori: Sigh.**

**Me: Well, Haa-san, this has been interesting. Maybe we can talk again without the infamous duo?**

**Hatori: Just let me know when you kick them out of your author note conversations, and then I will come willingly.**

**SORRY, THAT WAS REALLY LONG. The Madubachi Trio crack me up without fail.

* * *

Tohru was at the stove, making sure everything was just right for breakfast. She had made hotcake sandwiches (fluffy big pancakes, two put together with a sweet red bean paste, it's so tasty in Japan!) chilled peach slices for Yuki, a bowl full of steaming white rice and fried salmon for Kyo, and takoyaki for Shigure. She had just finished setting the meal on the table and getting the tray for Yuki's breakfast when she heard stomping coming from the stairs. _'Kyo'_ she thought with a little smile. I hope he likes his breakfast…I hope he's not still mad at me… Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the rustle of a pillow behind her. She turned around to see Kyo, elbows propped up on the table, holding his head in his hands. She bit her lip. This was not good.**

* * *

"Kyo…? Are-are you ok?" She looked at him with questioning eyes, worry etched onto her face, her hands fidgeting. He still would not respond, still held his head in his hands, hair tousled between his fingers. Tohru quietly knelt next to Kyo, so close she could feel the warmth of his body. She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second. _'Please Mom, I hope Kyo Kun's ok…please let him not be angry with me…'_ She opened her eyes and reached towards Kyo's hand, gently placing her hand on top and gently rubbing his hand with her thumb. She then bit her lip again, and started to gently move her hand up and down on his back soothingly. "Kyo…what's wrong?"

Kyo's eyes snapped open. Her touch, good God what she did to him when she touched him. His eyes almost closed again, comforted by the smooth hand rubbing his back, and barely heard her asking him what was wrong. 'What's wrong…what's wrong…'

"Oh Tohru…why are you so good to me…I-I don't think I even deserve to be around you…" Kyo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Crap! Why'd I say that? **I just sounded like a mushy little sap…dammit;_ I am when it comes to her…_**

He put his hands in his lap, and looked up at Tohru to see her smiling softly, her face glowing with sincere, genuine compassion. His eyes softened. He gave a soft smile, and she moved her hand to caress his face. **"Kyo…it's not at all about getting what we deserve…it's just about living…and taking chances…and believing that someday…what you've truly craved from the bottom of your heart…will cross your path, and all you have to do is take that chance…and that's not just my mom talking, Kyo."** Kyo just looked at her in awe and admiration, and entranced by her touch and her voice. "Tohru…Tohru…you…dammit, you're always right." Kyo gave a little smile, and Tohru giggled. "Oh, Kyo, that's not true! Now, come on, eat your breakfast! We have a big day today!" She gave a wide smiled and Kyo's smile disappeared. 'Oh great, that could only mean one thing. Company.' And not just any company…

* * *

**"TOOOOOOOOOOHRRUUUUUU!"** Tohru gave a little squeal of delight as she jumped up and ran towards the door to greet the ecstatic glowing Momiji. "Oh Tohru, we came as soon as Shigure called! I brought Yuki some lollipops! They help your throat, ya know!" Tohru just nodded and laughed, stepping aside to let Momiji in and tackle Kyo. **"DAMNIT, YOU STUPID KID!"** Kyo jumped up and gave the usual noogie attack on the poor rabbit, who whined piteously. "So…you saved Yuki's life huh? Good job." Haru gave a little smile and patted Tohru's head. Tohru shook her head and giggled. "Haru, you can go ahead and see Yuki, I know you're worried!" Haru just stepped inside and gave Kyo a dummy slap as he started up the stairs. **"DAMMIT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!"** Momiji ran from Kyo, grabbing his lollipops and following Haru up the stairs. "Damn kids…" Kyo muttered under his breath. Tohru walked over and giggled. "It was only a love tap I'm sure!" Kyo shook his head and ruffled her hair. Then he looked down. "Tohru…I just wanted to apologize…for…well, being a complete ass last night. I didn't mean to sound so…well, whatever. It's cool you saved that stupid rat…so I can finally kick his sorry ass when he's better!" He clenched his fist and the all too familiar look of determination shone through his eyes. Tohru just laughed, smiling. "Thank you, Kyo. You know I'd do the same for you!" Kyo looked at her, eyes wide, but then he closed them and smiled. "Tohru…you're too much." He gave her a little nudge in the arm and went to go eat his breakfast. 'Argh…damn kids giving me a headache…where in the hell did Shigure go?'

* * *

**"YUKI!"** Yuki wasn't sleeping, but had his eyes closed nonetheless, enjoying the serene atmosphere that Tohru had left in his room. His eyes rolled as he heard Momiji's squeal of delight, and felt Haru sit on his bed, tugging at his blanket. **"GUTEN TAG, SLEEPYHEAD!"** Momiji jumped onto the chair next to Yuki's bed and glowed as he handed Yuki his bouquet of tasty lollipops. "Thank you, Momiji. What are the flavors?" Yuki gave a little smile. 'He may be annoying when it comes to his energy, but his heart's in the right place.' "One is peach." Haru smirked at Yuki and gave him a peace sign. Yuki sighed. "Hello, Haru. Thanks for coming to see me. Hatori should be here soon to check up on me, too. Where's Kagura?" Yuki knew she'd come, not just because of him, but obviously to pound love into that stupid cat's thick head. Haru just said something unintelligible as always. "Nnng…well, I see Honda-san has taken good care of you already…you seem different somehow…why…is a mystery…" Haru zoned out, adding to the effect of his spaced out reply. Yuki shook his head. **"YUKI SAID HER NAME! YOU DID DIDN'T YOU? WEEEEEEEEE!"** Momiji danced around until Haru threw a lollipop at his head, first making him whine, and then Momiji saw the lollipop and started to happily lick the green, round watermelon-flavored treat. Haru peered into Yuki's wide eyes, and noticed the faint blush that colored Yuki's pale cheeks. "Hmmm…you did…didn't see that coming." Haru smiled and moved forward to pat Yuki on the head. Yuki brushed Haru's hand off and scoffed slightly, shaking his head. "Haru, shut up, please. You know you always answer your own questions. So I won't tell you." He gave a little smile. Haru nodded and smiled. "Meh…come on Momij—

* * *

Haru stopped mid sentence when there was a loud thump, followed by a sharp crashing sound. Haru, Yuki and Momiji were clearly startled, and sat quietly, (except for Momiji, who continued to suck on his lollipop happily, making little slurping noises) to listen for clue as to what the cause was for the noises. Sure enough, their ears received the answer to answer the question etching in the three boys' minds. **"I'M SO SORRYYYY TOHRUUUU IIII TRIPPEDDD AND AHHHH JUST SLAY ME FOR THE TROUBLE I HAVE BROUGHT UPON YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU AND THE WORRRRRLDDDD PLEASEEE PUNISH ME FOR THIS UNFORGIVABLE SINNNNNNN!"**

Haru, Yuki and Momiji turned and looked at each other. **"Ritsu."**


	10. Akito

**Hey guys! I couldn't stand to just give you guys one chapter, so I'm trying to finish off at least three for you! Ritsu cracks me up too, especially when Shigure pokes him, hahaha. Hope you guys are enjoying my story, I've put a lot of thought into it. Can someone answer this question of mine that's been bugging me? In the anime, when Kyo transforms and Tohru is holding onto him, why is Yuki there too? I got upset because in the manga it is clearly a Kyo-Tohru moment, so why is Yuki there? Bleh.**

**DISCLAIMER! It's quite obvious that I don't own Fruits Basket. Isn't it, Momiji?**

**Momiji: YUP YUP! I love lollipops! AND WATERMELON IS MY FAVORITE TOO! How'd you guess?**

**Haru: A mystery…**

**Me: Guten Tag! You seemed like you would like watermelon, Momiji, and I guess I was right, huh? -smiles-**

**Me: Hey Haru, 'sup?**

**Haru: Meh…hangin' around, makin sure Momiji doesn't spaz in here. Thanks for letting me dummy slap Kyo, that felt good. -grins-**

**Me: Hahaha, no prob Haru. Are you gonna go Black in here one day?**

**Haru: Of course. Bring Kyo in next time and I GARUANTEE that I will snap into action.**

**Momiji: Haru! Don't harm little mushi!(**_German for cat-I know a little because some of my relatives are of German descent! They taught me some phrases and such!)_** He's just grumpy!**

**Me: That's true. Well, I gotta start the story now, so I'll talk with you guys later. Peace.**

**Haru: Peace. Oh, and when I go Black, sorry if I mess around with you a little, I can't help it.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. It's cool. Bis bald Momiji!** _(see you later)_

**Momiji: Auf Wiedersehen! Alles Gute!** _(Good bye, Good luck)_

**

* * *

**

Tohru was fixing up a tray for Yuki in the kitchen when she heard a crash and a thump. She gasped and ran into the room to see what was the matter. "Ritsu! Are you ok! Hatori! Shigure! Ayame! Are you ok? What happened!" Tohru stood before a pile of men on the floor, groaning. Ritsu was sobbing, Hatori was groaning, and Shigure and Ayame moaned in pain, since Shigure was on top of him, and Hatori was slumped to the side, since he too had fallen, only on top of Shigure. Ritsu was halfway out the door, slumped over. The door was destroyed, along with a part of the wall surrounding the doorway. Hatori stood up, brushing off his clothes and rolling his eyes. 'Looks like it's gonna be one of those days…' Shigure and Ayame moaned, Shigure rolling off of the sore Zodiac snake. **"I'M SO SORRYYYY TOHRUUUU IIII TRIPPEDDD AND AHHHH JUST SLAY ME FOR THE TROUBLE I HAVE BROUGHT UPON YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU AND THE WORRRRRLDDDD PLEASEEE PUNISH ME FOR THIS UNFORGIVABLE SINNNNNNN!" "OHHH HATORIII PLEASEEEEE STRIKEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEE POISON MEEEEEE HATORI, AYAME DO WHAT YOU WILL I DEESERVE THE WOOOORSTTT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Hatori shook his head, feeling a migraine coming on, and Ayame giggled as Shigure winked at him and Tohru, who just stood there, with a major sweat drop and still with shock. "I'm sorry, Ritsu, but you leave me no choice!** _HOIYA_**!" Shigure swiftly leapt up and poked Ritsu right in the stomach. "I've still got the magic touch!" Shigure said proudly, his arms crossed as he looked down at the whimpering monkey. Ayame clapped, laughing. "Shigure, you never cease to amaze me!" Hatori suddenly walked over and clamped Ayame's mouth with his hand. "Not today, please. I'm not in the mood." "Uh…er…hello…are you all ok? Um…anything…I can do?" Hatori walked over to Tohru and gave a little half smile. "No, it's alright Honda-san, you needn't worry. Yuki is upstairs then?" "Oh yes! I was just about to bring him his breakfast, I'll come with you! Haru and Momiji are upstairs also!" Hatori sighed. "It's alright, I'll bring him his breakfast. I hate to leave you with those two, but I'm sure you can handle them." Tohru smiled, and Hatori's eyes smiled in return. He swiftly turned and walked towards the kitchen, taking the tray. Tohru heard Hatori greet Kyo, who grunted in response,(his mouth was full) and started up the stairs.

* * *

Tohru turned around to find Shigure and Ayame giggling as they helped Ritsu back on his feet. "Hello, my precious flower! Is breakfast served? I could smell it a mile away!" "Yes, Princess Tohru! Where is breakfast! I absolutely must have my morning tea, or I shall lose my strength for the day! We wouldn't wantthat would we?" Tohru shook her head and smiled. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home in the kitchen! Shigure, I made you some Takoyaki! The tea is still hot and ready on the table!" "Oh, my little house wife, you are just divine!" Ayame and Shigure bounded away towards the table like children. Tohru's ears perked, waiting… **"DAMMIT! WHY ARE YOU HERE, PSYCHO? AND YOU, YOU PERVERTED DOG, WHERE'D YOU GO?"** "Why, isn't it obvious? I was busy fetching my beloved soul mate…" "Oh 'gure, you are too sweet...why, I could just eat you up!" **"ALL RIGHT!"** Tohru giggled when she heard Kyo slam his fist on the table, and stomp up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut. Tohru turned her attention back towards the whimpering Ritsu, kneeling before her, his head held low, hands clasped in front of her. **"PLEASE, I beg of you, take my life now, as payment for the chaos I have brought upon your home! PLEASEEEEE!"** Tohru gulped. "Oh Ritsu, it's fine, really, it was just an accident, no need to worry! I'm clumsy all the time, it's ok! Would you like something to eat!" Tohru grinned as Ritsu smiled and wiped his tears away. "Oh Tohru, you are much too kind to me! I'm not worthy of even bring in your presence!" "Nonsense, Ritsu, you are always welcome! You know that! Now come, have some tea!" Ritsu smiled and followed Tohru into the kitchen.

* * *

Hatori entered Yuki's room, seeing Haru sitting Indian style on top of Yuki's desk eating a red lollipop, and Momiji kneeling on a chair, singing a song in German, holding three lollipops in one hand and waving his other hand in tune with the song. Hatori looked up in annoyance. 'That's it. I'm going to get a migraine, indefinitely. No rest for the weary…sigh.' Yuki turned towards Hatori, with eyes that said, SAVE ME! Hatori nodded. _"Ahem."_ Haru waved expressionless, and Momiji paused his singing and smiled broadly. **"HATORI! YOU CAME! HOW'S YUKI DOING!"** Hatori rubbed his temple with his empty hand (his other hand was holding his bag filled with medical supplies.) feeling the tension that came before a migraine. 'This one's going to hit me hard. Dammit.' "How am I to know that, Momiji, when I haven't had a chance to look at him?" "Come on Momiji, let's go downstairs and get somethin' to eat." Haru dragged Momiji out of the room, before Momiji could protest.

* * *

"So, feeling better already I see. Honda-san works wonders, to put it plainly. How do you feel?" Hatori crinkled his eyes with a little smile, and Yuki gave one in return. "Well, my throat is sore, and my body aches, but the humidifier is helping me to breathe easier. Thank you. I get light-headed also. But I'm fine. Miss Honda been taking very good care of me." Hatori peered at Yuki, who smiled at the thought of Tohru. "Hmm…well, everything you've told me is the aftermath after an attack like that, and it's normal. I have brought some light painkillers that should help with the pain. Remember, stay in bed, and drink plenty of water. The humidifier will continue to help regulate your breathing. I'll be back tomorrow, around noon." Yuki nodded in thanks, and Hatori smiled. He was halfway out the door when he paused, and turned around. "Akito knows of your attack, but not about Honda-san…I'll make sure he is kept in the dark about it. Take care, Yuki-kun." Yuki watched him leave without a word. His eyes widened in sudden fear. 

**Akito...**


	11. You're My Saving Grace

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll today! I'm just as anxious as you guys to see what will happen next! It just pops into my head sometimes, and I jot down every single idea! Reviews really get me going, since you guys let me know that my story isn't terribly boring and pathetic, haha. I'm really trying to get this going for you guys, I feel a climax coming soon! Watch out!**

**Kyo: Watch out for what? And why the hell am I in here?**

**Me: I invited you, duh. And…well, you'd better be prepared.**

**Kyo: Who the hell do you think you are? Dammit, who said I wanted to come in here? PREPARED FOR WHAT!**

**Haru: For me, you stupid ass cat. –grins evilly-**

**Kyo: DAMMIT WOMAN! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!**

**Me: Not really…maybe…meh.**

**Haru: STOP TALKING YOU DAMN CAT! COME AND GET ME!**

**Kyo: You pathetic little cow…I want nothing to do with you right now.**

**Haru: Wrong answer, kitty-cat. –right hooks Kyo right in the face.-**

**Kyo: HAPPY NOW, YOU STUPID BITCH! –punches Haru in the stomach-**

**Me: Don't make come over there and kick your ass too, Kyo.**

**Haru: Ah…my little warrior princess…you like it rough, eh? –grins, winking wickedly-**

**Me: Hm…maybe…(this could get interesting, folks) –winks back-**

**Kyo: YOU BOTH MAKE ME SICK! I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON!**

**Me: Hmm…sounds like a challenge, Haru. What do you think?**

**Haru: If you weren't so hot, then I wouldn't be so easily distracted...(devilish sly smile)**

**Me: Please, you're making me blush. (i don't think i'm hot, lol.)**

**Kyo: BOTH OF YOU HAVE NO SHAME WHATSOEVER! –comes flying towards us, ready to pound us into the ground- (I step aside, Haru tackles him)**

**Me: hmm…alright, well boys, have at it, I gotta start the story now.**

**Kyo: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! DO SOMETHING! -punches fly, a cloud of dust appears as the two wrestle, (holy crap.)**

**Me: Well, if you insist. (one moment folks) Voila! –SpLaSh-**

**Haru: Ahh…that feels good. Later Jess, sorry about earlier. (water running down his face, hair drenched)**

**Kyo: I'M OUTTA HERE! YOU GUYS ARE NUTS!**

**Me: Later. Sorry, Kyo.**

**Kyo: Yeah, yeah. Just write your damn story.**

* * *

Yuki drank his tea slowly, but swallowing wasn't as painful since he had taken one of the painkillers Hatori had brought him. He managed to slowly chew the cold sliced peaches, and enjoying the cool juice that felt good sliding down his throat. _'Miss Honda-san is so thoughtful…_' Yuki pushed the tray away and laid back down. One thing that was a plus to this was that he could sleep whenever he wanted, for as long as he wanted. Well, his body needed the sleep anyway, so it was a two for one deal. He worried about his garden. 'The **_strawberries_** need to be picked…the raspberries too…' Yuki smiled. _'Tohru loves **strawberries**…_' Yuki closed his eyes, picturing in his mind perfectly of her glowing smile when he told her he'd plant strawberries for her. **"Knock Knock, little brother! It is I, your dashing and forever loyal older brother!"** Yuki's eyes shot open. 'Why? Why must he visit me? This is ridiculous.' He didn't bother answering, because as he had expected, Ayame burst through the door, twirling into his room and smiling. "Oh little brother, I was terribly worried once Tori told me of your near death experience! If there is anything I can do, that does not consist of my getting dirty of course, I am at your service!" Ayame grinned and made an elegant, graceful bow. Yuki rolled his eyes, and sighed. 'The only thing you could do for me would consist of you jumping off a cliff.' "Hello, Ayame," he said dully.

Ayame sat at the edge of the bed, making himself comfortable(which included him nudging Yuki's feet aside) and he shook his finger back and forth. "Tsk tsk, my dear Yuki, how dare you not shower me with thanks! You have truly hurt me! But no matter, I shall tell you a story to cheer you up!" Yuki sat up, though his head throbbed. "Please, anything but that!" "Nonsense, you know you are dying to hear this! It's fantastic, especially since I'm in it, of course!" Yuki gave in, though he was starting to get a headache. "Fine, let's here it, I don't have much of a choice anyway." **"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"** Ayame ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before starting.

'Oh great, this is going to last forever.' Yuki sighed and propped his pillows up so he could comfortably rest his back while he sat up. "Well, as we all know, I was the King in highschool. Why, you ask? WHY, because I'm perfectly gorgeous of course! Anyway, moving on, I fell in love!" "Yeah, with yourself," Yuki said sarcastically, shaking his head slightly. "True my little Yuki, how could I not! Where was I? Oh yes! I fell in love with a beautiful girl, whose name I shall keep a secret so I shall have your utmost attention, and her laugh was music to my ears! She was so caring, absolutely devoted to keeping me in high spirits whilst I sulked every now and then! Nonetheless, because of the curse, I was forced to keep my romantic urges to myself! It was **_pure torture, a constant whirlwind of mind-splitting pain_**! It broke her heart, it did. As much as I wanted to touch her, and tell her, I couldn't! We drifted apart because of it, I know you absolutely pity me, little brother, but no need! I dealt with it fantastically!" "Is there a point to this? You're making my head throb."

Ayame threw a hand to his head and sighed. "How impatient, petit frere!" His hand dropped, and he averted his eyes away from Yuki. "My heart ached Yuki, I crumpled up into a ball when I was alone, I thought I would never love another, no one could ever replace her. I was wrong Yuki…she was not replaced…but I have found another that I cherish…oh how I cherish her so…she is always there for me…easing my pain…my guilt, my shame…drying my tears…telling me things would only get better…I don't know where I'd be without her…" Ayame looked down, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Is it Mine, Ayame?" Ayame nodded his head, still looking down at his lap. "You do care for other people…I'm sorry you were in pain." Yuki's face softened as he said this quietly to his brother. Ayame looked up, surprised, and sniffed, his eyes a bit red. "Oh little brother, of course I do…why do you think I'm here?" Ayame smiled, and Yuki softly smiled back. **"So what you're saying is…that there is someone out there for everyone…"** Ayame nodded. "**Yuki**, _there is someone out there for you, I do not doubt that one bit. But, if does not always work out the first time, you will surely find another, the one you've been waiting for_." Yuki shook his head, smiling. "You really surprise me sometimes, Ayame. Sometimes you're so serious, you really scare me. Thank you….I'm glad you have Mine, Ayame."

Ayame jumped off of the bed. **"OH MY PRECIOUS PETIT FRERE! YOU SIMPLY MAKE ME WANT TO JUMP FOR JOY! I SIMPLY MUST INFORM TORI AND GURE-SAN IMMEDIATELY OF THIS GRAND EVENT!"** Yuki glared, but his head was starting to really kill him, so he just laid back down, while Ayame ran out the door, bounding down the steps. 'Good God, he really is an idiot.' Yuki closed his eyes, and sleep greeted him immediately.

* * *

Tohru waved goodbye to Haru and Momiji as they left with Hatori and Ayame, giggling as Ayame shouted with glee to Hatori the recently developments of his brotherly bond. Tohru smiled and gave a sigh of contentment, and made her way to the kitchen to clean up. She struggled with her apron. "Oh, how could this have happened! I will never get this knot out!" She frowned, and her eyes dropped in sadness and shame. "I'll never get the dishes done! What about lunch? What am I to do? I've let everyone down, if only I could undo this terrible kno— she stopped talking, her eyes widening as she felt someone tugging on her apron, where the knot was placed on the string. "Calm down, Tohru. These knots are so annoying, my shoe laces do it all the time. I almost got it—finally!" Kyo ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed in relief. "Th-thank you Kyo-kun…I couldn't reach it and I" "All I did was untie a knot, Tohru, here, I'll tie it for you…" He held his breath and reached for the strings, his shaking hands brushing her back as he tied it. A bright pink blush formed on Tohru's cheeks, and Kyo's were as red as cherries. "Er..um…well, I tied it…you can wash the dishes now…ok?" "EH! Oh, yes, yes I'll start them right away!"

Kyo took a deep breath, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "Hey…Tohru?" Tohru whipped around smiling at Kyo, trying to hide her own shaking hands. "Yes, Kyo-kun?" Kyo brought his hand up to ruffle his head, a sure sign that he was nervous. "Let me help…alright? It's not fair for you to have to do this all by yourself." Tohru smiled, her cheeks turning pink once more. "Oh No! I don't mind! Honestly! I mean, surely you have more important things to do!" Kyo shook his head, giving a soft little laugh as he strided to the sink. "I'm helping you do the dishes, Tohru whether you like it or not. Now where's that sponge?" He looked at her, his eyes twinkling. Tohru grabbed the sponge and dish soap, handing it to Kyo, smiling from ear to ear.

"Um, y-you really d-don't mind?" "Duh." He lightly splashed her with the lukewarm water filling the sink. Tohru giggled and splashed back, and Kyo laughed as he put bubbles on top of Tohru's head. She shook them off and splashed Kyo again, and he turned around for a minute. "Kyo?" "Hmmm?" He turned around, displaying a big bubble beard. Tohru cracked up, and Kyo laughed along with her, the dishes left unattended as they laughed hysterically. **"Oh Kyo, you always make me so happy!"** She had bubbles on her nose and cheeks, and he had bubbles piled on top of his head. Kyo laughed softly, and he reached forward, gently brushing away the bubbles on her face. Tohru blushed and looked up to see him looking at her fondly, the soft smile she knew so well portrayed on his face. He tapped her on the nose, and brushed away the bubbles on her head. _**"You make me happy too, Tohru."**_ Tohru eyes widened and she turned away, but it was too late, Kyo saw her blushing bright red. She started to wash the dishes, and he quietly joined her, both of their hearts beating wildly, smiling widely inside and outside as they finished the dishes silently.

* * *

Shigure came downstairs and entered the kitchen silently and laughed to himself for the trick he was about to play on the two teens at the sink. **"KYO IS WOOOING TOHRUUUUUU! WHAT ACHARMER, HAHAH!"** Both Kyo and Tohru jumped, and Tohru let out a little scream as Kyo charged towards Shigure and punched him twice, and pushed him down on the ground. "Ow Kyo, you needn't get so defensiveeee, I'll keep it a secret, heeheehee." Kyo glared at the giggling fiend. "YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RESPECT FOR OTHERS, NO DECENCY, NO FREAKIN' SHAME!" Kyo turned around to Tohru. "You ok?" Tohru nodded, letting out a sigh and trying to rid of the large sweat drop that had formed once Kyo gave Shigure his well deserved beating. Kyo turned around, glaring once more at Shigure, and stomped up the stairs, followed by a loud slam.(the door) Tohru shook her head, and wiped her hands dry with a towel. "Shigure, must you always egg him on like that? He was just trying to help me with the dishes, so that Icould preparelunch in time. If he hadn't helped, then you would have had to wait at least a half hour for your food!"

Tohru giggled andgave himher regular cute little smile. Shigure shrugged and threw his hands up with a big smile. "Why, I wouldn't be Shigure if I did not tease those two,now would I? I just can't help myself; I like to liven things up a little, my budding blossom! Now, where is the delicious lunch you've been going on about? I'm famished!" Tohru nodded.'Yep,that's how he is alright. I suppose I'll give him his lunch and take some to Yuki and Kyo.' Tohru brought Shigure kare raisu (rice and curry sauce), and prepared chazuke (bowl of rice with green tea leaves and both salmon and cod roe) for Kyo, and kayu for Yuki (watery soft cooked rice, lightly seasoned). Shigure immediately began to shove the food in his mouth greedily, and mumbled, "Fank foo," to Tohru as she placed the boys' lunches on a tray.

She quietly stepped into Yuki's room, and seeing that he was resting, she laid the food on the desk next to his bed, and smiled at his sleeping form, knowing that without a doubt he'd be back to health very soon. She took the tray with Kyo's lunch and stepped out of Yuki's room, shutting the door silently, and walking down the hall, to the second room on the right. She cracked open the door slightly, andsmiledwhen she heard him humming a song to himself as he lay on his bed, looking out his window, deep in thought. She tiptoed into his room, but he had felt her presence even before she had laid a hand on his doorknob.

* * *

"You didn't have to bring my lunch up to me, you could've just told me and save yourself the trouble. I'm not like that damn rat in his bed, the weakling." Tohru just smiled, but put her head down in embarassment. She could never do anything right sometimes. 'I shouldn't have brought his lunch...but Mom always said that even the littlest of things, like a kind gesture, a random act of kindess, could make the biggest difference...so, maybe I have made a difference...I just can't tell when it comes to Kyo sometimes.' Kyo's heart softened and he felt ashamed as he mentally scolded himself for his damn sarcasm. 'Why can't I just simply say Thank You, dammit. I'm just off and on today...at this rate, she'll regret she even met me...' Kyo walked over to the other side of his bed, facing Tohru. He drew up his hand and put a finger under her chin, gently lifting it up, to reveal her blushing pink cheeks, and watery eyes

. "Tohru, I keep screwing up today. I'm sorry I've been like this...I don't know why...well I do...but...oh nevermind. Tohru, thanks, it smells really good." Tohru gave a little smile, and her eyes light up, and blinked to let the stray tears fall to rid of them from her sparkling eyes. Kyo's face lit up softly as he gave her the rare smile that he gave to her, and her alone. He brushed the tears aside, and tapped her nose with his finger lightly. She giggled and returned the tap. They both laughed gently, and Tohru's eyes grew wide. "Oh Kyo, your lunch! You should eat it while it's still hot! I made it especially for you with salmon...an-and cod roe...if that's alright? I mean, if you're not in the mood for it, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll make something else right away! I'll go and make something else right now!"

She started to turn around, but she felt a warm hand enfold her hand. She froze at his touch, and it took everything she had to keep from her knees buckling, her body tingled and she felt like she'dmelt into a little Tohru puddle. She turned back around slowly, and Kyo's hand still clasped her own as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, soft and full of nothing but love. Kyo looked straight into her eyes, and for a second he could not find his voice, entranced by her like the other night, that amazing night...'I make her heart beat fast...but she makes mine beat twice as fast...'

He put two fingers on her lips, just to let her know that he had something to tell her, and that she did not have to talk. "Tohru...I-I...I mean...um...well, you see, the thing is...Tohru...well..." He stopped and drew a deep breath. **"Tohru...you are my every thought from the time I wake up, to when my eyes close...you are the only thing I dream about...you...Tohru...you are my...well...my sa..saving grace. You saved me...you brought out the best in me...you opened up my eyes.** **You**, **Tohru**,**_ are my reason for living._**" Kyo closed his eyes. His mind reeled with hundreds of thoughts all at once. _'She doesn't like you like that, you idiot...you freaked her out...she likes that damned rat, you moron...she could never love a stupid cat like me...I'm not worthy to even talk to her...'

* * *

_

Suddenly...all of his thoughts ceased, disappeared...and Kyo's eyes snapped open, his body rigid at first, and then he felt as if every inch of him were on fire...but it was not painful in the least...the _passion_ he kept caged, covered, locked away in his aching heart...let loose.


	12. First Kiss

**Guten Tag, Fruits Basket fans! I hope this chapter shocks you guys, I was arguing back and forth with myself on deciding whether or not I should write this. But, I thought it was time for another tear-jerker…but the thing is…for this one…I suggest you have more than one tissue box with you…haha. PLUS, we're movin' on to some serious action (eek!). Thanks for the reviews again, I totally smiled the whole time when I was writing this chapter and started another. You guys are so unbelievably nice! Speaking of nice…**

**Me: Hey Yuki, thanks for coming!**

**Yuki: Thanks for letting me in here. How are you doing today, Jess?**

**Me: Pretty good, actually. You?**

**Yuki: Well, I'm glad I didn't die in your story, that's for sure. I can't believe you had me say Miss Honda-san's first name! It was…well, disrespectful. But thank you for perfecting my reactions towards my idiot brother. sigh**

**Me: Oh no, Yuki, it's not at all disrespectful. Didn't you see how Tohru reacted? Thanks by the way, I know you hate it when Ayame rambles. It'd give me a headache too, especially when he's with Shigure...**

**Yuki:(shudder)Try not to let them in here when I'm around...please, I'm begging you. And thank you...for Miss Honda's...well, anyway, thank you just the same. -smiles-**

**Me: -nods- I thought you'd like that. Don't worry, I'll try my hardest. (hehe)**

**Yuki: When am I going to able to teach that stupid cat a lesson? He's annoying me in this story.**

**Kyo: YOU TEACHING ME A LESSON? PLEASE, THE ONLY LESSON I LEARN FROM YOU IS THAT I BRUISE EASILY! Damn bastard…**

**Yuki: Hmm. –sends Kyo flying with a kick in the stomach- You never catch on, do you? You really are a stupid cat.**

**Kyo: AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN' GIRL, PRETTY BOY!**

**Yuki: Jessica? Would it be all right if I left? I have something to take care of…-eyes slanted, glaring at Kyo- (eek!)**

**Me: Umm…well, as long as you don't kill Kyo, I've got no problem with it. See ya next time, Yuki.**

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU DAMN RAT BASTARD! I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, YOU EVIL SON OF A…**

**Yuki: Ha. That'll be the day, you stupid cat. –grabs Kyo by the foot and hurls him out of this conversation!-(sheesh louise) Nice talking to you, Jessica.**

**Me: Er…I might have to bring Hatori in here.**

**Hatori: Let me guess. Yuki kicked Kyo's ass for the umpteenth time. -sigh- No surprise there.**

**Me: Sorry for dragging you into this, Hatori, thank you for coming in though. I appreciate it, and I'm sure Kyo does too, -laughing-**

**Hatori: Yes, in his own small way, I suppose. I don't mind coming, so no need to apologize. I'm the one with the stethoscope, remember?**

**Me: Yes, you're the one with the stethoscope. See you soon, Hatori, I have to start the chapter now.**

**Hatori: I have a feeling I'll be back soon. Good luck with your story.

* * *

**

She had no idea what she was doing. She had never kissed a boy before… _"Tohru…your first kiss…is priceless. You cannot give it away to just anyone…for your first kiss holds power, Tohru…and the one you choose to give this precious piece of you…is the one that knows that this is no ordinary kiss…but the most amazing miracle, something rare and one of a kind. Tohru…I can only hope and pray that you will find your one and only, the one that makes your heart race, the one that makes you glow, the young man that will love both your faults and your perfections…the one that promises to protect, love, and cherish you…forever."_

Tohru heard her mom's voice resounding in her head, and she knew that this was what her mother meant, her wish. She gave a little smile as she looked at Kyo's face, his eyes shut, his blushing cheeks, his messy orange bangs covering his forehead, and the small frown his lips made. _**'Kyo-kun…I want you to have this…and no one else.'**_ She leaned in, turning her head slowly and gently pushed against those soft lips belonging to the outcast, the cursed cat that was doomed to never know love, or joy. Only pain, darkness and despair. Tohru felt his body at first freeze, and then soften…and felt his lips react; pushing back gently…their lips locked, like pieces of a puzzle, a perfect fit. The kiss lingered for a moment, and then broke apart. She slowly opened her eyes, and studied Kyo's face. He opened his eyes, and looked at her in shock, but smiling softly Tohru suddenly felt her whole body start to shake softly… 'What's happening?'

* * *

**_'She…she kissed me…Tohru…Tohru! I..I…have never felt anything like this...this…miracle…I never thought…the cat never felt…oh God, this has to be a dream…nothing this wonderful would ever happen to me…oh Tohru…you've always been there…you…accepted me…you looked…you held me…even when I was hideous…ugly…disgusting…oh God, am I even worth this…this amazing feeling…oh Tohru…look what you do to me…' _**He too, started to shake, but that was the last thing on his mind.Kyo's thoughts were interrupted. Tohru began to doubt, Kyo's silence made her uneasy. "I'm sorry Kyo…I shouldn't have done that…it was too forward of me…I should have asked or…" She stopped, and bit her lip, looking into Kyo's crimson eyes; those brick red eyes that pierced her heart and made her lose her train of thought. Kyo shook his head, let out a small laugh, and gazed into her ocean blue eyes and made him stutter and stumble over his words, and still whenever he was about to erupt. Just looking at her now, and still feeling the power of her lips touching his own, made him want to break down, fall on his knees, and just cry, because of the tortuous weight that beautiful girl had just lifted from his heart…**his heart was free.** "Tohru…you did nothing wrong. You…did everything right. **Why me**, Tohru? Why me when you could have had that damn Prince of the rats? Why give me this…" Now he was starting to doubt.

* * *

"Kyo-kun…Oh Kyo-kun, why do you think I…kissed you? I gave you my first kiss…and my mom told me that should give my first kiss to the **one th-that makes my…um…heart race...an-and the one that makes me feel safe…and makes me glow**…Kyo, I care about Yuki-kun very much, everything about him is wonderful , I value his friendship so very much…but, you…you, **_Kyo, you are the only one I want to g-give my…kisses to…and my um…heart._**" She averted her eyes away from his, blushing bright pink once more. It took Kyo a few seconds to let her words sink in, and they drowned all of his doubts, and his fears, and everything was clear. He took her hands in his, and she turned around to face him, her eyes curious, a hesitant small smile painted on her lips. "Tohru, why do you always have the right words to say?"

She smiled, her eyes starting to water from all the emotions that ran through her heart and her soul. Kyo, without a word, kissed her forehead, and grinned. "Come on, our lunch is gettin' cold." "Our lunch? But it's yours!" Tohru looked at him, confused. He nudged her shoulder with his fist, and laughed. "Tohru, you didn't make yourself lunch, so there's this thing called sharing, and that's what I'm doing with my lunch. I'm sharing it with you." Tohru smiled and picked up the tray and laid it on the small table Kyo grabbed from his closet. "Damn Tohru, you really know what you're doin' when it comes to food." Tohru shook her head. "Kyo, I always make your favorite dishes! That's why it's good, not because I made it." Kyo gave her a gentle bop on the head. "I'm complimenting you Tohru, it's alright to think you're good at cooking. **Sometimes you have to take care of yourself, in order to take care of other people, alright?** Now, pick up those chopsticks and dig in." Tohru gasped.** "Kyo, that's exactly what my Mom told me all the time!"** Kyo's face grew solemn. **"I know…your mother was the wisest woman I had ever met…"****

* * *

**

Tohru dropped her chopsticks and looked at Kyo with wide eyes and a hand placed over where her heart laid. He slowly looked up, glancing at Tohru, his eyes sad and apprehensive.

**"You…knew…my mother!"**


	13. Anything

**Hellooooo everybody! Finally, I finished chapter 13! So excited about this one, it's sooo close to the OMG HOLY CRAP HOW SHOCKING climax, heehee. Thanks sooo much for the reviews, Lordy Lordy does that keep me goin'. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! So here we go!**

**Hiro: You stupid author. Why is that stupid woman Tohru in this story?**

**Kyo: I swear you damn kid...you call her stupid one more time...I'll kick your ass to kingdom come.**

**Hiro: And kingdom come is...? You really are thick-headed. Can't you come up with another come back? And need I remind you that if you lay a hand on me, I will immediately report child abuse? PLUS, you are positively obsessed with that ditzy pathetic girl, it makes me sick.**

**Kyo: YOU STUPID PUNK ASS KID! I'M TIRED OF YOU OPENIN' YOUR DAMN MOUTH, YOU FRIGGIN' SPOILED BRAT!**

**Me: You know, Kyo does have a point Hiro. You gotta learn when to shut your mouth. If you got nothin' nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

**Hiro: I pity you, you simple-minded author. This story of yours isn't just mediocre...well...to put it plainly for you...since your slow head cannot possibly comprehend just about anything...your story just downright sucks.**

**Kyo&Me: THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!**

**-Hiro jumps out of the conversation before we tackle him.-**

**Me: Damnit.**

**Kyo: I hear ya.**

**Me: Hey Kyo, do you mind if you tell the readers somethin'?**

**Kyo: I don't have a choice, so what the hell. People, there's a freakin' spoiler in this one...so either deal with it, or go read somethin' else.**

**Me: Er...that's...not a nice way to put it...but yeah guys, there's a spoiler...so beware. (it's about a very mean, mean person.) Well, enjoy!

* * *

**

After finishing his lunch, Shigure sat for a moment, making sure everyone was upstairs. Quietly, he got up, put on his shoes and left without a sound. 

"Skito, Shigure has come to see you," Kureno bowed waiting for Akito to reply. "Yes let him in…" Kureno let Shigure in and left without another word. "Shigure, something tells me you've come to tell some…recent developments…" Shigure nodded and moved forward as Akito beckoned him with his hand, and sat beside the pale figure of power. "Akito…I believe something might be happening with Kyo…he's different somehow…but no worries, my dearest Akito,he isstill hot headed and miserable as ever." "Hmmm…interesting. Keep your eyes open, and tell me everything that you see going on in that house of yours…do you remember our plan?" "Of course, my dearest Akito-san…I would do anything for you…surely you know that by now?" Akito looked at Shigure square in the eyes, searching for even the littlest hint of a lie. She squinted, and then relaxed a little. She saw nothing pointing towards betrayal. "Yes, Shigure, I know. Don't worry…suspicion has never occurred to me…when it comes to my precious Shigure…" "Besides…I feel something horrible…and exciting…is approaching…I cannot wait…" Shigure gave a little smile, and looked up out the window. Akito followed her lover's gaze and gave a small smile as she got up and walked towards the wide window, and lifted her hand and stretched her arm out of the window, to let a bird perch on the pale skin of her fingers. She stroked the soft, brown feathers of the chirping animal before lifting her hand to let the bird take flight, off into the trees.

* * *

"As soon as Yuki is well…bring him to me. I want to…speak with him." "Leave now Shigure, I must sleep for my body is begging for rest." Shigure nodded sadly, but inside his mind was reeling with ideas, multiplying by the second as he walked out of Akito's room. Suddenly Hatori appeared, and stopped Shigure with a hand on his shoulder. "You're up to something…and it's not Akito's doing…You're scheming…" "Be careful…you may just receive the pain you once said to me before, the pain you hate but will accept… Tread lightly, Shigure, or you surely will die a fool's death." Shigure's eyes averted from Hatori's, and lifted Hatori's hand from his shoulder. "Don't fret, dear Tori-san! You will not be kept in the dark about this!" "Bye Tori-san! See you tomorrow!" Shigure cheerily walked out of the office, grinning as he left. Hatori shook his head. "I'd rather be kept in the dark…but I'll be prepared either way…this agony needs to end…for good." He stopped his muttering, and stepped into his office, walked over to his chair, and sinking in the soft leather of the chair. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of worry and fatigue. "What's happening…?"

* * *

Kyo nodded sadly, and took Tohru's hand in his gently. "Are you…mad at me? It was stupid of me not to tell you in the first place…I was scared you'd get pissed at me…or hell, I don't know why I didn't tell you…I'm sorry Tohru…" His head dropped in shame, closing his eyes with regret and disgust at himself. Tohru was still recovering from her shock, but snapped out of it when she felt Kyo's warm hand on top of hers. She didn't know what to say…her mind flashed back to when Kyo and Yuki came with her and Hana-san and Uo-santo visit her mom's grave._ 'No wonder he was edgy…Oh Mom, he cares about you too! I never knew…why didn't you tell me? I'm sure you have your reasons, Mom, I trust you with all my heart…'_ Tohru slipped her hand out from underneath Kyo's and got up. Kyo looked up, worry piercing his heart, and he prepared for the worst. If she slapped him, he knew she had every right to. Tohru knelt next to him, facing his side, with a look of trust and concern. He turned and looked at her with questioning and sad eyes. Tohru gave a little smile and caressed his cheek with her small, ivory hand. Kyo closed his eyes once more, unconscious of his face leaning into her hand.

"Kyo, I trust you. I'm so happy that you got the chance to meet my Mom. It just shocked me because I had no idea. You don't have to tell me how you met her, or what she said. Whenever you are ready, Kyo-kun, I will always be by your side, ready to listen. I could never hate you, Kyo, no matter what you'd say. Kyo opened his eyes and gave a small smile, and nodded, while inside he was fighting the urge to run.

* * *

Shigure stepped into his office and quietly shut the door, deep in thought, his brows furrowed in concentration, fighting inside his mind, struggling to make a decision... The phone rang, and Shigure jolted upright in his chair and toppled onto the floor, taking the chair with him. He giggled and got up,running ran into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Shigure speaking, how may I help you?"

"Must you carry on with that unsettling tone...?" "Yeah, it's startin' to annoy me, oh holy novelist."

Shigure smiled meekly, a little creeped out at the first comment.

"Why, hello Uotani-chan and Hanajima-chan, what can I do for you beautiful ladies?"

"We're comin' over in, oh about 10 minutes, and please, do us a favor. Don't freakin' call us ladies." "Yes...it is rather disgusting...when you say it..."

Shigure sighed. "Yes, yes, see you in 20 minutes girls!" Shigure hung up quickly, just in case Hana-chan decided to make him crazy or something along those lines. He shook his head cheerily, and went back into his office to try and at least write a sentence for his suicidal editor.

* * *

"I met your mom...about a week before the...uh...thing. Shishou had taken me into town ot work on my -people skills-" Tohru fought back a giggle at Kyo's eyeroll. "We sat on a bench across the grocery story, and Shishou pointed to something. I followed his finger and saw a woman with short hair...like yours...trying to pick up all of her groceries that fell out when her bags broke. Shishou told me to go over and help her, and I was gonna yell no way in hell would I go over there, but Shishou gave me that serious look of his so I shuffled across the street, in front of your mom and I heard her mumbling about damn bags...and she noticed my feet so she looked up and said hey. I was annoyed, but I asked if she needed help and she said that'd be great right about now. So I helped her put the stuff in the car, and she asked if it was ok to come with her so she could get the stuff out of the car."

"I knew Shishou wouldn't mind soI got in, and we got to your house, and when we were done, she walked up to me and said that it was ok to be pissed, and it was ok to think life wasn't fair, but if I hated the world, then I hated myself. I was really surprised, and from then on the next few days we'd meet at the bench, and she'd tell all kinds of advice, and she always talked about you, how wonderful you were, and beautiful and kind and self-less and all that, and I didn't really care, because I thought that if you met me, you'd definitely hate me like everyone else, so it didn't matter to me. Sometimes I'd say some stuff, about how much I hated my life...and how alone I was...and I just wanted to curl up and...just not exist. She asked me about girls once and that really pissed me off because girls were the last thing on my mind, since I couldn't get attached and noone could know about the curse, and that's what i told her. Besides the curse, I just said I felt cursed. She told me that I shouldn't worry because I'd meet someone that'd make me feel like I wasn't worthless, that would ease my heart and teach me to love. But I just scoffed at her, and ignored her talking about a young man's promise or something like that, about protection and trust and loyalty...I didn't believe it one bit, so I didn't listen. That...was...the last time I'd talk to her at the bench..."

Kyo put down his head, trying to ignore the need to cry and trying to keep his voice steady. Tohru felt something in the pit of her stomach, as she realized that he was going to talk about her mother's death. "Go on, Kyo, it's ok...trust me..." She took his hands in hers, reassuring him with her touch that everything would be ok. Kyo nodded his head but still kept it down, his crimson eyes glazed, staring at his lap.

"I was at the bench, waiting for your mom, whenI heard brakes squeal and glass shatter and I looked up to see two cars smashed into each other. I was freaked out because it was scary just to see a car crash period, but...then, I recognized your mom's car...I took off and ran as fast as I could to her car. She was...she was..." Kyo broke off as he let a few tears drop, and as soon as he found his voice again, he started again, his voice shaking slightly. "I...I pulled her out of the car...and took off my jacket...and laid her down...I was so scared--I kept saying that it was gonna be ok.She shook her at me a little...and she smiled...and said 'Kyo...promises mean a lot to me...especially when they're for my daughter...Kyo...if you ever meet my daughter...please take care of her...Promise me you'll look out for her...please? She'll like you...I promise you that...' She laughed and looked away, and...I promised that I'd take care of you, if we ever met...I heard the cops coming, and the ambulance...and your Mom told me to go...and I ran...I ran so fast...and...that's why I was away for four months...Oh Tohru...I'm sorry..."

Kyo broke down, crying silently, but so hard his shoulders shook. Tohru had started to cry also, and she inched closer and they wept together, Tohru burying her head in his neck, and he in hers, but only their hands were interlocked.

**_He'd give anything to hold her right now._**

**Anything...**


	14. What A Day

"Knock knock, Mr. High and Mighty." Shigure bounded to the door to see that Uo and Hana already inside. "We let ourselves in. You're kinda slow." "Where is Tohru…?" Hana looked around, sensing Tohru's waves. Shigure smiled. "She's probably upstairs, taking good care of our dear Prince Charming!" "Oh really? Nice call Hana." She gave a thumbs up to Hana, who nodded in thanks. "Yes…I felt something…Tohru's waves…I sensed panic…yes, that's what it was…" Hana zoned out, her mind completely absolved as she was using her sixth sense to see if Yuki's waves were weak. "Yo, can we go and say hey to the Prince?" Hana and Uo headed to the stairs, never giving Shigure a chance to speak. He just threw up his hands and giggle. 'Now Tohru will cook dinner early! Yay!' Shigure stepped into the living and turned on the T.V to wait until dinner was ready.

Uo and Hana walked through the hallway, and as Up reached to the doorknob of Yuki's room, Hana stopped her. "I don't feel Tohru's presence in this room…she is in another room…" Uo nodded and put a hand on her hip and tapping her chin with the other while she was thinking. "You think she's in Orangey's room? "Let's find out…" As they drew near Kyo's room, Hana nodded and paused. "Yes, she is in his room…but there are so many emotions reverberating throughout the room…I'm curious…" Uo's eyes slanted with concern. "Well, let's find out what's goin' on…Tohru better not be hurt." She opened the door and swung the door open, and walked into the room.

* * *

Tohru and Kyo's crying settled, and they both started to sniff. Kyo got up and went over to his bedside table and took a box of tissues from the shelf underneath. He walked over back to Tohru and kneeled down in front of her. He handed her tissues and started to try and wipe the tears away from his eyes, and the blowing his nose. As soon as he started, he sounded like a foghorn, causing Tohru to giggle. He finished using his tissue and smiled at Tohru, slightly embarrassed. She started to try and wipe her eyes, but Kyo stopped her, gently taking hold of her arms. He took another tissue, when he released her arms, and tenderly wiping her tears off her cheeks, her chin, and near her eyes. She reached up and delicately started comb his hair with her fingers, as she did the same. "Kyo, you really are wonderful …I'm so thankful you told me…I'm so happy you got to meet my mom…and I bet she's twice as happy, because you kept your promise…and…I bet…that she loves you…and Kyo, I love you…too."

Kyo blushed and cocked his head, gazing at her soft, loving eyes, and her beautiful smile, causing his own to grow. "Thank you, Tohru…for being, well, Tohru. I'm happy too…**_happy that you, Tohru, were born_**…" He kissed her forehead, her eyes closing, soaking up his words and her body tingling with warmth at his lips, and the pure affection they held for her. As both of their cheeks flushed, Kyo got up and helped Tohru up, and threw out the tissues. He ruffled her hair and put his arm around her neck. "Your mom was right, Tohru. You are amazing, in every way. Your mom was too awesome." Tohru laughed, and nodded in agreement about her mom. Kyo started to tickle her, causing her to go into a fit of giggles, but her giggling was cut short, and both froze at the sound of two voices heading down the hallway, and pausing right in front of Kyo's room. Kyo ran to grab his desk chair, positioning it towards the window that he opened, and sat down looking out the window, trying to swallow the panic that made his heart beat at an impossible rate. Tohru was just as panicky as she scurried to the table and starting to clean their lunch and started talking cheerily about what she was going to make for dinner.

* * *

Hana and Uo stepped into the room, Uo's face practically radiating with suspicion, and Hana's face expressionless, giving off an eerie aura. "Hana! Uo! Shigure didn't tell me you were coming! Can you stay for dinner! I'm so happy you guys came over!" Tohru jumped up and the three best friends hugged. "Oi, what are you guys here for?" Kyo's arms were crossed, his face clearly showing his annoyance. "What's it to you, Orangey? Tohru's our best friend; we can come over whenever the hell we want. Deal with it." "Whatever. I don't give a damn." "Kyo…why is Tohru in your room…?" Hana looked Kyo straight in the eye, making Kyo uneasy as he backed up a little more from his chair. "Hana, I brought Kyo lunch because Shigure made him angry again. He really is sometimes unfair…but that's Shigure!" Tohru smiled cheerfully, making her friends turn and smile at her once more. "Yes, that is true. Shigure acts very much like a child…it's quite annoying." Kyo scoffed. "Yeah, tell me about it. Stupid ass pervert…" Uo raised an eyebrow at Kyo and looked over at Tohru, still smiling. "So how's Prince doin'? Hana could tell something was wrong." "Oh yes! He had a horrible attack, and I've been taking care of him, and Hatori-san comes everyday to check on him. Haru and Momiji came earlier this morning with Hatori to visit! I'm sure he'd be happy to see you guys!" "Yeah right," Kyo muttered under his breath. Hana looked at Tohru and gave a small smile. "Ok Tohru, let's go see him." Kyo rolled his eyes and sighed. Damn rat.

* * *

Tohru led them to his room and slightly opened the door, just in case he was asleep. He was sitting up against his pillows, reading a book on strawberry desserts. He looked up and gave a little smile. "Hello Miss Hinda, what's wrong?" "Nothing at all Yuki-kun! Hana and Up came to see how you're doing!" She opened the door fully, and the three of them walked into the room. "Yo Prince, you look like you just nearly died." "Yes…you do look rather pale, but you seem to be getting better." " Thanks for coming, Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Tohru grinned and clapped her hands in excitement. "They're staying for dinner! I wish you could eat with us, but don't worry, I'll bring you a plate! I'm really sorry you can't come down, I wish I could do something—" Uo put a hand oh her shoulder and grinned while Yuki shook his head. "He loves your cookin' whether in bed or at the table." Yuki smiled reassuringly at Tohru. "Yes, Miss Honda, I will always enjoy your cooking no matter where I am. Besides, if you wait any longer Shigure might start to cry." Uo smirked at this and turned towards Hana and Tohru. "Let's go cook some dinner ladies!" They strode out the door and bounded down the steps.

Yuki was about to pick his book up when he heard a sharp knock at his door, though it was open. "Hey rat boy. Hatori told me to change the humidifier water. So don't think I'm doin' you any favors." Yuki just blinked looking at Kyo leaning against the door. "Stop starin' at me dammit!" Kyo gave a little growl as he walked over the humidifier and took out the container of water, and walked out to the bathroom. Yuki could hear the water running as he sat in his bed, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Kyo walked back in with container filled with fresh water, put it back in the machine, and walked out the door after turning it back on. He rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway, trying to figure out why the hell he did that for that damn rat, the damn rat that made his life a living hell.

* * *

"Tooohruuu is dinner ready yet? You know I can't write on an empty stomach, my beautiful flower!" Shigure yelped as Kyo backhanded Shigure in the face. "Stop callin' her a friggin' flower, perv AND STOP RUSHIN' HER, DUMBASS!" Shigure rubbed his head and smiled, though he could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "TOHRUUU KYO HITT MEEE!" Kyo pushed Shigure down onto the ground and walked into the kitchen. "I'm really sick of him callin' you a friggin' flower." He raised an eyebrow at Uo and Hana turning around, donning aprons along with Tohru. "Shut up, Orangey, Tohru didn't want us to get food on our clothes." Tohru smiled and turned around. "Hi Kyo-kun! We're almost done, don't worry. What was Shigure yelling about?" "Oh, the usual. Being an idiot and whining when I shut him up. And I'm not worried about dinner, I don't care how long you guys take, I'm not like that antsy pervert." Tohru smiled. "Ok Kyo, we're done anyway! You can go sit down now if you want, we'll be out in a second." Tohru tried to balance three trays at once, Hana and Uo still caught up in cleaning the mess they made while cooking dinner. Tohru lost her balance and was about to drop her trays, but Kyo ran over and caught them just in time. "Thank you so much Kyo! I almost destroyed everyone's dinner if I did everyone would starve and it'd be all my fault and--" She stopped when Kyo started to laugh. "Tohru, it's alright, sheesh. I just caught the trays, it's no big deal. You shouldn't be carrying everything at once, especially when they're this heavy." Tohru smiled in gratitude, and her smile grew wider when Kyo smiled back. "Thank you, Kyo...we should go put these on the table, don't you think?" Kyo nodded, still smiling. "That would make sense, it being dinner and all. Goofball." Tohru took one tray, and Kyo held two as they walked into the dining room and laid the food onto the kotatsu.

Uo and Hana came out and sat down, Hana in between Uo and Tohru, Kyo on the right end near Tohru, and Shigure on the left end near Uo. "YAY! FOOD!" And with that, Shigure started shoveling the food in his mouth, so fast that noone could see the chopsticks going from the bowl to his mouth. Kyo, Uo and Hana tossed a weird glare at Shigure, and shrugged as they started to eat. Tohru waited until everyone started to eat, and then picked up her chopsticks and joined everyone in enjoying the delicious dinner.

A half hour later, Tohru fixed a plate for Yuki and took it up to him, leaving the dog, the cat, the yankee and the goth downstairs. "Well ladies, any new girls at your highschool? If you made friends with them, they could join beautiful Tohru and be a complete set of-" Shigure didn't get to finish his perverted sentence because of Kyo's leathal chopsticks attack. Uo and Hana just watched in amusement as Kyo and Shigure argued. Suddenly Hana looked at Shigure.

"Hanajima-chan? What do you want? Anything I can do..." He once more was interrupted as Hana sat transfixed for moment, and then opened her mouth. "**Zodiac**..." Kyo and Shigure jumped and panicked at her statement. "What about Zodiac? What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked, swallowing his fear. "Your calendar...it has the Zodiac animals...may I borrow it?" She turned and stared once more at Shigure, her gaze completely unnerving, scaring the shit out of Shigure. "Uh...sure Hanajima-chan...whatever you want...you can have it, if you want..." Hana gave a small smile. "Excellent. Thank you very much." Uo didn't really care what was going on, she was used to Hana's odd ways. Hana stood up and grabbed the calendar from the wall just as Tohru came down the steps.

She looked at Shigure, his face giving away his fear. She turned her glance towards Kyo, who looked seriously perturbed and disturbed. Then she turned towards Hana and Uo with a questioning look. "We'll explain later, Hana just had one of her weird moments. Kinda creeped Oranger and Novelist out, but don't worry, they'll recover since you're back down. We're sorry to eat and run, but Hana had something to do, so we're gonna head out. See you tomorrow Tohru!" Hana and Uo went over to Tohru, hugging her tightly, and then leaving the house without another word. "Well...that was...weird." Shigure relaxed a little bit, but the panic that made his body rigid would take while to wear off.

"Hey Tohru, how's that damn girly man? Dead yet?" Tohru rolled her eyes and giggled at Kyo. "No, unfortunately for you Kyo-kun, heehee. He's doing a lot better. Thank you for changing his humidifier!" Kyo did a double take. "How'd you know?" Tohru giggled once more. "He told me, of course! You're so silly Kyo!" Shigure raised an eyebrow at Kyo, who leapt up from the table and growled as he head out the door. "Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun!" Tohru's face shadowed with concern. "My little flower, he probably went where he always goes. Go on now, do you what have to." Shigure smiled, and Tohru returned the gesture and ran out the door. "What a day!" With that, Shigure left and stepped into his room.


	15. Breakfast Anyone?

**I'm so sorry guys! I went on a definite hiatus because I had a lot of homework to make up before summer vacation. And now it's summer! So I have all the time in the world to give you lots and lots of chapters! Hope you guys don't hate me now, haha. Enjoy the story!**

**Kyo:What makes you think they'll enjoy this piece of crap?**

**Me:Shut up. -smacks Kyo in the face-**

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me:Intro the chapter and do the disclaimer, or I will unleash hell with my baseball bat.**

**Kyo:Ok, ok, whatever just keep that damn bat away from me.She doesn't own Fruits Basket and she doesn't own me. Here's the damn story! By the way, Jess, did anyone ever made you aware that you've lost your mind?**

**Me:No, but I could say the same for you.

* * *

**

Tohru knew just where to find Kyo. She crawled up onto the roof, to find him hugging his knees, face buried in the gap between his head and his knees. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun…I should've known better than to tell you that…it's just that Yuki-kun seemed to be in shock, and I convinced him to tell me, so he could get it out of his system and so I could help him. He was, well, is, really surprised that you did something to help, because you would not have done it even if Hatori-san asked you. You don't really listen to people except Shishou-san, when they tell you to do something. So…Yuki-kun really didn't know what to say…and he won't say it to you, or admit it to anyone, even me, but I can see it in his face, that he is secretly thanking you…he's grateful in a very small way. He would, well, probably die before you knew he was thankful about something you did, and would die before he said thank you to you…that's how he put it so bluntly, I would never say that! But I really think…oh never mind about that now. We should really get inside and sleep, I'm a little tired, this day has worn me out from all the excitement and…um…that!" Although Kyo was speechless and overwhelmed by so many emotions hitting him at once, he gave a small smile, knowing what "that" meant. "Tohru…I'm gonna go to bed, you should too." Tohru nodded, knowing that Kyo had a lot to think about, and sleep would be best for him. Kyo helped her down and they walked into the house to discover Shigure had already gone to bed himself. They walked silently together up the stairs, and in the hallway.

"Good night, Kyo-kun." Tohru said softly, flashing him a small smile that shot down thru Kyo's body and made his cheeks flush at his reaction even to her smiles. "G-Good night, Tohru." He threw her a smile, practically pouring his heart out in it, and Tohru just got lost in his twinkling crimson eyes, and struggled to find something to say and regain her composure. "Tohru…I'm not mad at you, that's impossible. I'm just…really freaked out right now, k?" Tohru nodded, totally understanding…kind of. She may not totally understand what he was feeling about the whole Yuki situation, but she understood that when Kyo is in pain, and when Kyo is frustrated, she would always be there for him. And he knew that. That's why he never could get mad at Tohru. Tohru smiled as these thoughts entered in her head. "What are you smiling about?" "I'm smiling because I met someone that has made me love being alive, just like my mother. I met K-Kyo-kun." Kyo blushed and bit his lip. "I'm not as great as your mom…but I can tell you this…she knew um.. what she was doing when we met. And I'm glad I promised ah…Tohru, we've got to get to bed, before we get incredibly mushy and crap." Tohru giggled and Kyo smirked. This time, Tohru ruffled Kyo's hair. "Good night Kyo-kun…see you in the morning!" Tohru tapped his nose and went into her room, softly shutting the door. "Damn rat thanking me…Tohru ruffling my hair…stuttering…man, this is totally confusing and completely nuts," Kyo muttered as he shut his door and flopped on his bed, falling asleep once his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Hatori, Akito is ready for his check up." Kureno looked at Hatori's face, expressionless, cold, stony and bitter. Inside, his heart screamed in despair and swore vengeance against the person that destroyed the one thing that made his life worth living. Hatori said nothing and stood up, taking a few things from his locked cabinet and stiffly entered Akito's room. He walked over to where Akito sat. "Hello, Hatori…the usual?" Hatori gave a curt nod and withdrew and needle connect to a small tube, and filled three vials of Akito's blood. As expected, Akito didn't flinch. She was used to it, so she felt no pain when it came to needles. Hatori wrapped gauze around the needle's entry. But both Hatori and Akito knew that Akito's body was failing her, getting worse as the days went by. They knew that no medicine could bring Akito back to health, but something else…something devious, and a huge part of Akito's evil, disgusting plan. Hatori was well aware, thanks to Shigure and his incapability to keep his mouth shut. Akito was given a painkiller and a sleeping pill, due to her restless nights only a few weeks ago. The only thing that kept her alive was the curse, and if it weren't for the curse, she'd have died months ago, six feet under with no one to attend her funeral. But, though she was haunted by death's shadow, her leash wrapped around the Sohmas' held strong enough to keep them under control, and remain as inferiors to her, weaklings quivering beneath her feet. But was the leash undestructable?

Hatori walked out the room stiffly, resisting the urge to strangle that devil of a woman that caused hell for the Sohmas', that destroyed all of their hopes and passions and dreams, but he knew if he so much as clenched his fists, Akito would laugh in amusement, taking the notion as a weakness. He wanted her to die, come to know what pain was in all its fury, destroy her and send her where she was meant to be since the beginning, the deepest, fiery pits of hell. And he knew he wasn't alone.

* * *

After Arisa headed home, Hana went to her room and sat on her bed, staring at the zodiac calendar. Something was emanating from it, and seemed to draw her in, teasing her subconscious. She had a feeling that this was a clue, pointing to something she knew nothing of. She sensed it was unique, something many could not possibly fathom. She was curious. Curious indeed. It took over her mind and alerted her sixth sense, sending jolts of determination. There was no hesitation. She would take action, find the source of this mysterious, and rather exciting challenge. Her eyes closed, her mind overflowing with possibilities and plans.

* * *

Tohru woke up six o' clock in the morning, on the dot, stretching her arms and emitting a small yawn. She took a quick shower and changed into her school uniform. She crept down the hallway, and avoided the particular spots on the stairs that creaked so not to wake anyone. She put on her apron and began to prepare breakfast, taking out the necessary ingredients. She heard someone walking into the kitchen and smiled. She knew by now that Kyo woke around the same time she did, to finish off a carton of milk before getting ready for the day. She reached into the fridge and took out the carton of milk she had just bought a couple days ago when she went grocery shopping. Actually, she had bought four, knowing that Kyo pretty much chugged the whole carton every morning. She simply held it out, easily picturing the look on Kyo's face, and tried not to giggle. He saw her arm outstretched, holding the fresh cold milk carton he drank every morning. He blushed at the fact that she knew the small things about him, and that she used them to try and make him happy. Why is she so damn thoughtful when it comes to me? His blush now went from pink to red. Tohru thought about him. Was he always on her mind? No-no she had more important things to think about. Even the littlest acts of kindness she did make him feel like he was worth something.

He carefully grasped the carton from her hands, her grip soft so Kyo wouldn't have to wrench it out of her hands, though she knew he'd never do something like that. He opened the carton and quenched his thirst, and walked to the refrigerator to put the carton back on a shelf. "Uh..thanks Tohru…you didn't have to get it for me, I mean, I do have arms." Tohru turned away from the stove, letting the dashi for the miso soup she was making warm up a bit more. "Kyo-kun loves his milk every morning. Everyone knows that!" Her sparkling Tohru smile grew, happy because Kyo was happy. "You have a knack for that, ya know. Noticing the small things that makes people happy. You did that for your mom, right?" Tohru giggled, nodding. "She loved sea shells! She loved how she could hear the ocean, and how each one was different. Whenever I found something with shells, anything that had shells, I always bought them for her! She loved them and it made me so happy inside! She said it was proof that I was always thinking about her. I loved the sea shell necklaces I found everywhere, they're so beautiful!" Kyo gave a little smile. "Really? Your mom liked shells? Huh. It's pretty cool how you like the same thing your mom liked, it's like you have some of her in you." Kyo gave his awkward smile and ruffled her hair as she smiled and swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump forming in her throat when Kyo made her realize that that was another thing that would always keep her mom alive in her heart.

Both of them turned to the stove and both Kyo and Tohru went to work on getting breakfast ready. Tohru didn't try to stop him this time, because he'd help regardless of her telling him she didn't want to trouble him, and also because he seemed to like cooking seeing as how he always cooked for Shishou. Tohru told him the little tidbits she did with seasonings and little touches of her own that she used, how to make the broth and how to tell when the soup was done. She let him cook the miso soup and she removed the rice from the rice cooker into individual bowls and got out chopsticks for everyone. Kyo got out bowls for the soup and after he filled them he set them on the kotatsu, and Tohru followed in suit with the rice and chopsticks. He also made tea for everyone and poured the steaming drink into everyone's cups. But he obviously drew the line to giving Yuki his breakfast, so Tohru put Yuki's breakfast on a tray and gave a small giggle at Kyo's refusal to even a grab a tray because, as he put it, "Who said that damn rat needed food?" while crossing arms and blowing his orange bangs away from his eyes.

* * *

Tohru quietly stepped into Yuki's room, careful not to make a sound as she set his breakfast on his bedside table. As she pulled way from the table, her eye caught the book on strawberry desserts. 'Yuki-kun is so very thoughtful!" Tohru went down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Kyo sitting in front of his meal, his meal untouched along with his chopsticks. "Um…Kyo-kun what's wrong? Aren't you hungry? Are you sick? Does your stomach hurt? I'll run to the store and get something I don't want you to get sick if you did I'd never- "Tohru, calm down, I was…er…I was…dammit, I was waiting for you." Tohru smiled. 'That was so very polite of him…wait, Kyo's polite? I hope he's not starving because he was waiting…oh no what if I spent too much time upstairs and his stomach hurts and he's hungry because of me being so slow! Aggghhhh!' Kyo could see Tohru's face crease with worry and guilt and mentally slapped himself in head. 'Should've seen that one coming…I try to be…polite and she manages to panic about it…I just want to crawl back into bed.' "No, I'm not starving Tohru, you're not slow, and if you don't start to eat your breakfast will get cold. Come on, we gotta get ready for school after this." "Thank you so very much Kyo-kun! You're too kind! Yes, we don't want to be late!" And with that, she sat next to him and they dug in. Well, Kyo at least. Tohru reached for a napkin and took a side-long glance at Kyo. What she saw just launched her into a fit of giggles she could not control at all. "Uts so uny?" Kyo looked up at Tohru, his cheeks stuffed with food, making them bulge out. "K-k-kyo- Tohru could not control it any longer. Her giggles now heightened and her body shook with laughter. Kyo saw his reflection in his tea and immediately chewed as fast as he could and swallowed. He blushed once he realized what she was laughing at, and then turned to Tohru to see tears running down her face she was laughing so hard. "Did I look that bad? Jeez, what the hell did I look like?" Tohru opened her eyes and tried to calm down, and tried to tell him between her gasps for breath. "Kyo-kun..you..you looked like…a…CHIPMUNK!" This just started her off again, her body shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

Kyo's eyebrows went up at Tohru's reaction and couldn't help laughing himself. "Chipmunk huh? Tohru you kinda look like you're having a seizure…try breathing." Tohru wiped her eyes and gasped for air, her laughter dying down to a few giggles here and there. She turned to face Kyo and smiled. "Um…I'm sorry I called you a chipmunk if you're mad at me I understand I'm so sorry I didn't mean to insult I couldn't help laughing…I'm so sorry Kyo it's just…" She gave a little giggle and Kyo just couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "No, I really did look like a chipmunk, so stop apologizing, sheesh. It's alright for you to laugh it's not against the law or anything. I've never seen you laugh this much though, hehe." He gave her a little smile and she smiled in return. "You just make me really happy Kyo-kun! It feels so good to laugh!" Kyo shook his head and gave her a playful punch in the arm. "We got to get ready for school, I hate being late all the time. Damn teacher." Tohru jumped up and gasped. "Oh no! We can't be late! I'll be ready in seconds I promise! Oh we musn't be late!" Tohru dashed off to her room and he heard her run around in her room, causing her floor to squeak below. Kyo sighed and finished his tea before taking the dishes to the sink. "Oh my! What's this I see! Why, Kyo I never imagined you actually cleaning! Oh do please remember to wear an apron next time, it'll suit you so well Kyon-kyon!" Kyo walked over to Shigure and punched him in the face, before shoving him to the ground. "I'll wring your neck with a friggin' apron if you don't shut the hell up!" "Oh but Kyo, I could get Aaya to color coordinate the apron with your clothes! It would be fantastic!" Kyo's ears were practically steaming, and he raised his fist ready to introduce Shigure's face to the kotatsu when he heard a knock on the door. Shigure jumped up and took off running to the door.** "HARI'! SAVE ME!"** Shigure sobbed like a child, and he tried to cling to his arm when Hatori just stood a step ahead, causing Shigure to land on the floor. "I suggest you stop acting like a child for once and tell me if Yuki's up." Shigure got up, holding his right arm that he landed on, and sniffed. "I suppose so…I'm not sure…I don't know." Hatori shook his head. "I'll wait a few minutes in case he's still asleep." Shigure's face lit up. "YAY! Would you like some tea, Haa-san!" "If it'll make you shut up, then yes," Hatori replied, rolling his eyes at Shigure's retreating figure, bounding to the kitchen.

Tohru had quickly dressed into her uniform, ran a brush through her hair, and flung the door open. She was about to sprint towards the stairs when she stopped, hearing someone grunting and cursing under their breath. She stepped into the hallway and saw someone struggling with their shirt. She walked over to the person, she knew it was Kyo but she wanted to ask him anyway to get his attention. "Kyo?" Kyo whipped around, and his arms fell down at his sides, his head hidden underneath his shirt, his orange hair sticking out. "Oh hell! I can't even get dressed anymore Tohru! This damn shirt must've shrunk or something because I cannot get this thing on to save my life!" Tohru held back a giggle. "I'll help you!" Kyo was about to protest but he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with trying to put it on, so he could use all the help he could get. "Ok…let's see…can you raise your shirt up a little please? Then I can get your head through first, and then your arms." Kyo did as she asked, not even bothering to say something, anything. "Now…put your head down a little…that's it…" Tohru took the collar and gently slid it over his head, giving room for Kyo to get his face out when she got half of his head out. "There you go! Is the collar too loose? Oh Kyo I messed up your hair!"

Kyo's eyes widened as she reached forward and gently combed his hair to get his bangs in order a little so they fell in the right place over his forehead. She left the rest of his hair messy, just like it always his. She smiled. "Ok, can you put your arms in your sleeves or do you need help with that too?" Kyo already felt more of an idiot, but he also couldn't help the warm tingling her touch left when she fixed his hair. "Yeah yeah I can get that. I feel like a kid now. Mondays really are the worst!" He got his arms out and almost jumped when Tohru leaned forward and straightened his collar, and making sure his shirt was open enough since he never liked ties, they seemed to choke him almost. "There, all done! Now let's hurry, we can't afford anymore time! I'd let mother down if I'm late! I'll never forgive myself!" She bent down to pick up her bag but Kyo beat her to it. "I got the bags, just go already." Tohru smiled in thanks and hurried down the stairs, Kyo doing the same. **"I'msorryHatoriwe'regoingtobelatehelpyourselftobreakfastIknowit'sterriblyrudeofmetorunbut**-Tohru broke off, gulping for air after saying her apology in one breath. Before she could say anything else Kyo took her by the hand and pulled her out the door and away from the house.

"Did you understand a word of what she just said?" Shigure's face looked shocked and questioning.

"I think she was apologizing. Now excuse I need to see Yuki." Hatori got up and left before Shigure could say anything about Tohru's 'apology' 'Can't wait to hear about Tohru's day at school today. Something tells me it will be quite exciting! Excellent! I'll have something to tease Kyo about!" With that, Shigure gleefully helped himself to breakfast leftovers as if it was energy he needed for his teasing when Kyo came home. **"Mmmm…I love food!"**


	16. Headaches, Outbursts, and Evil Teachers

"We…made…it…" Kyo collapsed into his chair and Tohru put her head on the cold hard surface of her desk, struggling to catch her breath and her legs shaking from forcing herself to run as fast as Kyo so she wouldn't fall behind. The bell rang, both of them trying to calm their ragged breaths and regain some composure before Sensei came in and said something. Arisa and Hana sat in the back, staring at a sweaty Kyo and a panting Tohru. "Well that's a first. Tohru running with Kyo. Kyo runs because he knows he'll be late if he doesn't. Now Tohru is running. Oh boy." Arisa shook her head. Surprise surprise. "Arisa…I believe this is the only time she will run…but Kyo played a little part in their rushing, I think…" "Oh? How?" "You'll see…" Hana and Arisa ended their conversation abruptly as Sensei entered the classroom and cleared her throat. "Alright guys, I've got a **_'special'_** assignment for you, but before I pull it out of my goody bag and tell you what it is, we're going outside because I'm not getting paid to stay in a stuffy classroom when the weather's great. Get up and follow me."

Sensei turned to the door and walked out, students behind her, restraining themselves from grumbling and complaining right behind her back. Kyo mentally cursed the woman to hell. Kyo stuck with Tohru, who was waiting outside the door patiently for Arisa and Hana. "Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Aren't you excited! A special assignment sounds like fun!" Tohru always did her work diligently, even if she was tired or hungry, striving to make her mother proud and not let her down. She always sought out happiness from her work, her joy becoming her stamina. So when something like this project came about, it would double her joy; and keep her positive outlook on school alive. "Let's just go and find out what's so **special** about it," Kyo muttered. He walked ahead of the three girls, hands in his pockets. He groaned and cursed as his head started to throb. "This really sucks. Perfect, just friggin' perfect. A headache on a Monday, great. Damn my luck to hell." He kicked a stone nearby and sighed.

* * *

"What's up with Orangey, Tohru? He's not annoying you, is he? He acts as if he's pissed of whenever we come around, especially today." Arisa couldn't help the inquisitive streak that suddenly made itself known bursting out from her mouth. She had the right to be curious. She had the right to let her head swell with questions and answers and thoughts. She had these rights when it came to Tohru. Because Tohru had saved her. Tohru and Kyoko saved her life, her heart, her soul. She loved Tohru with all she had. "He's enamored with you…he wants to spend every waking hour with you," Hana stated calmly, as if it were obvious. It was obvious to her and Arisa at least, and she did not hesitate to 'hit the nail on the head'. "Mmhmm. Love is in the air alright." "Oh no! No-no, Kyo-kun is j-just a umm, uh, a friend! Yuki-kun is my friend **b-but I care about Kyo-kun!**" Her eyes widened and she hastily covered her mouth with her hands. Her cheeks flushed from brick to fire-engine red, petrified at what she had just unveiled.

* * *

She had proclaimed Kyo's name loudly, causing him to turn around once he heard Tohru blurt out his name. "Yeah?" he said as he turned around. Then he looked at her reddened cheeks and the horrified look on her face, and his eyebrows flew up to practically his hairline when he eyed her milky hands pressed tightly against her hidden mouth. "Tohru…are you okay? What's wrong?" Tohru's hands instantly left her mouth and her arms dropped to her side and revealed a nervous smile. "Um, nothing, it's just, I was wondering, um, if you could, um, uh, sit with me-sit with us I mean, if it's okay with you, I mean if you don't want to I understand completely I mean I'd only be bothersome and annoying and you don't really seem to like Uo-chan and Hana-chan so I'm not forcing you or pleading or anything I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry for asking such a silly question…" Tohru took a deep breath, seeing as she did not breathe when she delivered a question at paragraph-length faster than the speed of light. She fidgeted with her skirt and averted his eyes, staring down at her feet. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Tohru, what kind of a question is that? I don't mind. Besides, it's not like I have anyone else to sit with. So calm down and look ahead of you, not below, okay?" His lips curved upward forming a small smile at Tohru, her vivid blue eyes now fixed on his, her eyes smiling as she beamed back at him buoyantly.

Arisa looked at Kyo, now her turn for her eyebrows to rise to her hairline, her eyes widened in awe. She looked over at Hana, who studied the two with a cheery, satisfied look. "She makes him smile, he makes her glow. They're good medicine for eachother." "Just what the doctor ordered, no doubt. It's about time Kyo brought his feelings to the light. Tohru would be catastrophic if she went on any longer with keeping her emotions hidden." "The confrontation of Yuki-kun's reaction will not be very pleasant…not very pleasant at all…" "I forgot about Prince Charming…this is not good. Oh for Pete's sake, _it's never easy when it comes to love_." "Of course it isn't…it would be unheard of for it to be so easy…" Hana turned back to the shy couple, taking notice and smiling softly at the two hands gently enfolded. **A soft, pearly hand, and a strong, caramel-colored hand, careful with its companion.

* * *

**

The foursome found a shady spot under a tree, connected with the others in a sloppy, circle formation. Sensei stood in front of her chattering students and gave a shrill whistle, making a few of them jump as everyone turned their attention towards Sensei and promptly shut their mouths. "Alright guys, listen up. If you talk when I'm talking, it's not gonna be pleasant, so shut up and listen up. So, here's the part you've all eagerly been waiting for. No whining or I'll assign essays by the dozen on the importance of dirt. Your special assignment is a project, in which you'll need a partner. Therefore, I've taken the liberty to save you the trouble with looking and choose your partners myself! No griping or else.

Let's see…Kyo and Tohru, Hanajima and Arisa…she went through the rest of the class in no less than five minutes, and when she finished she cleared her throat and gained once again everyone's attention. "Okay, here's the deal. You're going to write about what your partners do in their free time, and their hobbies and all that good stuff. Ten paragraph essay, due Wednesday, everyday you don't turn it in you loose twenty points. Get it? Got it? Good. Now get inside and get crackin' on the worksheets I've blessed you with on your desks. If you fool around and get back into the room late, your worksheets will ridiculously multiply." Everyone got up and headed for the classroom, most of them looking like they were power walking.

* * *

The foursome quickly walked side by side to the classroom, praying to God Almighty that there were a fair amount of worksheets waiting for them neatly on their desks.

* * *

**Please please please have mercy on me! I'm sorry about not updating, I hate myself for keeping you guys hanging. I love you for the wonderful comments. Especially--**

**Baka-Schala>> Updating ASAP!**

**Efreak>> You got me up and runnin' for getting my lazy ass up and writing like crazy!**

**inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva>>haha, Tohru is a naive angelic player, lol.**

**LilCheekyAngel>> holy cow. You helped me pick up a damn pen and write like there's no tomorrow!**

**Thank you to the moon and back you guys are wonderful! This chapter is a bit short but I'm finishing up 17 and 18 as we speak. Gotta run, please don't kill me!**


	17. Shakespeare and Sherlock Holmes?

"By the way, since most of you guys have never even picked up a book, I'm giving you the opportunity to head for the library. Take advantage of this and get goin' or I might just change my mind and make you suffer." Everyone grabbed their papers and took off sprinting, Speedy-Gonzales style.

* * *

"No wonder she had us running for the library. Five pages. Five pages on classic mystery novels, plays, and poetry. And their authors, of course. Gee, I'm jumping for joy," Arise muttered. "Look on the Brightside Uo-chan! It has nothing to do with math! It's wonderful to learn new things! I don't know any mystery novels though…do you know Uo-chan?" Arisa shook her head. "Sorry Tohru, I'm as lost as you are." Tohru looked at Hana. "Hmm…I've read a few…they're not coming to mind though…what a shame…sorry I'm not of any use for this…" Tohru sighed but bore a look of determination. "Oh well, maybe I can look in my subconscious and try to see if I've ever seen one!" "I know some."

Tohru stopped her feeble attempt to dive into her subconscious and looked up at Kyo, flashing an appreciative, cheery smile. Arise raised an eyebrow in Kyo's direction, since he had his head down, avoiding everyone's stares. "Share the wealth numskull! We're wasting valuable time here, Orangey." "I'm not going to share anything if you keep callin' me stupid, Yankee." "Fine, moody bonehead, start sharing. Quit with the scrooge act, Kyo, and spill the beans," Arisa jokingly replied. "P-please stop fighting! I really need um, more time for my project, and I will never get it done and fail miserably and break my promise to Mom because I don't know anything about this!" Kyo's eyes saddened at Tohru's desperate, dispirited voice and sighed. "Sherlock Holmes Mysteries like The Hound of the Baskervilles, A Study in Scarlet, and about 40 more by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Trent's Last Case, first modern detective mystery in 1913 by E.C. Bentley, Hamlet, The Tragedy of Julius Caesar, A Midnight Summer's Dream, plays by William Shakespeare, and The Raven, The Haunted Palace, and The City in The Sea are a few poems by Edgar Allen Poe, who has like 40 more or something like that."

Kyo took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at the stunned expressions on all three girls' faces. Tohru was struck speechless, Arisa's jaw dropped, and though she was silent, Hana was a bit taken aback. "What's with the looks? Shishou made me read some stuff he thought I'd like. So what's the big deal about me opening a few books? I'm not illiterate, dammit!" Arisa started to have a little coughing fit and Hana looked at Kyo with interest. "I must say…that was quite unexpected…but thank you for helping…" Tohru was in a daze, zoning out and letting her thoughts run through her head. 'Romeo and Juliet…that's a play by a Shakespeare, I think! I cry at the end though, it's terrible that they died! I just like to focus on the part where they fall in love…Mom, sometimes I dream that I am Juliet…and Kyo-kun is Romeo…agh! I must focus! I have to get my work done! I must stop daydreaming, I'm actually proud of Kyo-kun, revealing another thing he enjoys, and how wonderful his hobby is! I wonder if I could…stop daydreaming! Focus!' Tohru pushed aside her thoughts and turned her attention back to what was happening. As soon as she had snapped out of it though, the first thing she noticed was a hand in front of her face. She shrieked and fell backwards with her chair, crashing onto the ground. "Tohru!" Kyo, Hana, and Arisa shouted at the same time. Kyo had been waving his hand in front of Tohru's face to try and snap out of her trance, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Tohru screamed. Tohru got the wind knocked out of her, so she was having trouble trying to catch her breath.

Kyo was stricken with panic, concern and guilt. 'What was I thinking? I really, really, really have the worst luck. No, I just find a way to screw up without thinking. Tohru, why do you put up with a guy that manages to just mess up everything all the time?' Kyo took both her hands and helped her stand up so she could breathe easier. Tohru hung her head in humiliation. "Don't be embarrassed, Tohru, Kyo's just an idiot." "SHUT UP YANKEE!" "Kyo, Arisa, calm down, yelling won't help." Tohru sniffed and bent down to try and pick her chair up but Kyo beat her to it and lifted it up easily and smiled softly at her, assuring her that she had nothing to be ashamed about. "Um, so, how about we look for some of the books Kyo-kun mentioned?" Arisa and Hana grinned at Tohru. "Tohru, you always have the best ideas! Let's split up with our partners, and bring some books back in about twenty minutes, okay?"

Arisa winked at Tohru, causing her cheeks to grow pink Hana had a satisfied look upon her face and looked at Kyo expectedly, with a small smile with a hidden meaning that Kyo definitely understood, making his cheeks flush with the color of his eyes. Kyo coughed and cleared his throat nervously. "Um…I think Shakespeare's stuff is in the two shelves in the back…come on." Tohru gave a shy smile, making Kyo gulp, but calm in a sense because she felt the same way he did. Well, of course she did, she did give her first kiss to him…he wanted to do everything and anything to make her smile, and keep her laughing like this morning. His heart was so close to exploding when he heard her laugh. He timidly reached for her hand when they were hidden from the class behind the shelves of endless books. She slid her hand into his out of the corner of his eye he saw a serene, peaceful smile appear once their hands were clasped. "Here they are. Let me find one you'd like." Kyo searched the three shelves filled with Shakespeare's works. Tohru couldn't help but be anxious about what Kyo would pick. Kyo pulled out a small white paperback and sat down, Tohru doing the same. "Umm, you see, Shakespeare wrote sonnets too, like poems almost but longer…so I thought you'd um…like this one." Kyo cleared his throat and started to recite the sonnet softly to Tohru.

"**Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee."**

When he finished, he put the book down and looked into Tohru's eyes affectionately, his heart melting inside when her radiant blue eyes welled up and a few tears making little rivers down her cheeks. Kyo knelt in front of her and tenderly rubbed her arm on her left as he whispered. **_"You are my summer day…"_** He delicately brushed back her hair and caressed the side of her face, and met her lips with his. Tohru's voice disappeared once Kyo whispered to her the sweetest, most precious words that her ears had ever been blessed with. She was drowning, in his lulling voice, his eyes, the way his startling orange bangs fell onto his forehead, the tingling feeling she got when he held her hand or even touched her, for that matter. But once she felt his smooth and lustrous lips on her mouth, there was no tingling.

The tingling had intensified to a surge of sensational fire rushing through her veins. Her mind surrendered to the flames of passion possessing her heart, her body. Tohru lost all self-control and tilted her head slightly before capturing Kyo's bottom lip, his top, and as soon as Kyo returned the favor, tasting each other's lips set them off, long deep kisses that seemed to pour out love to one another, each kiss filled with love and compassion. Her toes curled inside her shoes, the intimacy of their connection sending them both into the illusion of heaven. 'This feeling…her taste is incredible…I have never felt something like this…my being the cat, I never knew something so amazing…even existed.' Kyo gently left her lips and met Tohru's sparkling eyes. "Tohru, I—Kyo was interrupted by a teasingly loud **"Ahem."** They both jumped and slowly turned, their faces flushed and eyes wide in fear and extreme embarrassment, looking up at the person who had frightened them so.


	18. Doom Times Two

Hey guys! I know I left you hanging with that cliffhanger last chapter, and in the next chapter I will reveal the one responsible for 'aheming' the lovely starry-eyed couple! I had to do this chapter first to build up more suspense and thicken my plot! hehe. ENJOY! I'll try and get the next chapter in right now for you guys, I hate to leave you starvin' for more! Thanks for the reviews, keeps me going. 'DO IT FOR THE READERS, JESS! DO IT FOR THEIR SAKE!" I'm doin' it all for you! (Plus I'm anxious to see what my brain'll come up with every time I'm writing a chapter. hehe.)

I don't own Fruit's Basket, and that is a depressing fact. Because if I did, Kyo would be livin' at my house and we'd be having the time of our lives! Right Kyo?

Kyo: You wish. Why don't you start drooling yet, moron.

Me: Um, yeah, I do wish. I don't drool, furry cat ass.

Kyo: HEY! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!

Me: No can do, FUZZY BUTT! (snicker)

Kyo: I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!

Me: Sure you are, PRINCESS hairy ass.

Yuki: I so love you right now. You're my hero.

Me: I try. shrug

Yuki: Well, I'll take it from here and deal with Princess Fuzzy butt. (laughs hysterically while he trips Kyo as he ran towards him.)

* * *

Earlier that morning, right after Kyo and Tohru ran out the door, Hatori came into Yuki's room, seeing Yuki groggily eating his breakfast with ease, his throat nearly healed and his breathing much improved since he saw him yesterday. Yuki looked up and greeted Hatori with a polite "Good Morning" and a smile. "Good morning to you too, Yuki. You seem much better than yesterday, I see you're now eating without hardly any trouble and your breathing has almost become steady. You might be able to go to school tomorrow, if I see you're ready in the morning." "Yeah, I feel much better than before. The humidifier has really helped in steadying my breathing. My lungs ache a little, but not as terrible as before." He smiled once more, but the smile disappeared when he observed Hatori's frown filled with what looked like regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry Yuki…but someone will come to see you around two, since he needs his rest …I don't want him near you but…" Yuki's eyes widened with fear. "No, Hatori, no, please, don't tell me Akito is coming, please Hatori…" "I'm sorry Yuki…Shigure will come with me to help him into the car…I had no choice Yuki…he demanded to see you once you were well enough…Me and Shigure are forced to stay downstairs…out of earshot once he arrives…but with Shigure being the Zodiac dog…just please be careful with your words. Don't say anything that might upset him." Hatori was trying to calm him down and be optimistic, but they both knew that when it came to Akito…optimism flew out the window and pessimism reigned. Hatori went downstairs to leave Yuki with his breakfast, but Yuki lost his appetite once he saw the look on Hatori's face. What was he going to do now? He'd give anything not to be a Sohma when it came to the spine-chilling Sohma, with the blackest of black hearts and an aura of evil and wickedness that haunted Yuki and the rest of the Zodiacs night and day. His throat went dry, and after gulping down some water, he tried to think what he could say to Akito when he came over.

Hours passed frighteningly fast. He was doomed. He was sure of it. Every encounter he has had with Akito turned out painful and ugly. He knew today wouldn't be any different. Suddenly the purring of an engine snapped him out of his gloomy mood and terror struck him like an oncoming truck. His insides churned violently with panic and he felt as if he would throw up any second, every single foot step coming his direction built up his state of nauseous ness and what little breakfast he had he felt rise up to his throat. He gulped and drank a bit more of his water, calming his stomach down just enough to keep from getting sick. "Hello, Yuki. It has been too long, wouldn't you agree? I must say…you still look horrible…I could change that, you know." Akito gave him a cold smile, expecting one from Yuki as well. Yuki bowed his head and mustered the strength he had to give Akito a convincing respectful smile. "I see you have kept yourself in line for me…it's deliciously satisfying to see you so weak before me. Now let's get to my reason for being here today. Hatori has…informed me of your… 'near death experience' and I cannot hold my tongue when I say that I was disappointed…I wanted to deliver unto you a near death experience…only you would beg for mercy…because I would make sure you were breathing to feel the pain you deserve, you pathetic little ingrate. I protect you from regular, dull and disgusting humans like that whore that saved your fucking life…and you do nothing to repay me! That revolting wench has caused you to turn your head from me, hasn't she? Little Miss Tohru fucking Honda!"

Akito was insane with boiling anger, looking at Yuki as if thinking of torturous ways to make him scream with pain and beg for death…and gladly giving him death in the worst way imaginable. Yuki's eyes betrayed a hint of fury at the malicious tone of his voice every time he belittled and insulted Tohru. Akito saw this, and as punishment Yuki received a sharp slap on the left side of his face, leaving a red handprint and burning, stinging pain on his target. **"SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DARE TO RESENT ME!"** He delivered a sharp blow to Yuki's right side of his face, his fist slamming into the right side of his lips, causing the bottom to bleed and a throbbing cheek, already beginning to bruise and swell. **"Have you had enough? Well I haven't you weak, wretched, SICKENING BASTARD!"** Akito screamed as delivered a punch to both sides of Yuki's face, getting more and more pissed at Yuki's blank expression, as if ignoring the pain and not giving a care in the world about Akito's temper tantrum.

**"WHAT MAKES THAT WHORE SO FUCKING SPECIAL, HUH? THAT HONDA BITCH IS NOTHING BUT A CONNIVING SEDUCTIVE SLUT, SHE'S POISONED YOUR MIND AGAINST ME, THAT FUCKING HUSSY!"** He slapped Yuki once more and as he drew back his arm to slap again when he heard someone talk to him in a threatening tone._** "You have made a grave mistake regarding Tohru Honda with such words…an evil worthless soul like you…has no right to deliver judgment…for you shall be judged…in the worst ways you cannot fathom…"**_ Akito turned to face a girl with long, black, wavy hair, and dark purple eyes, now glowing a fierce violet shade, wearing all black and a threatening, bloodcurdling look upon her face. Now, when it came to the phrase 'if looks could kill…' this girl looking at Akito with such an expression was the exception; she COULD kill with the dark, hostile look. **"Hmmph. I'm quivering in fear. Are you one of that fucking whore's friends? ARE YOU PART OF HER HUSSY BROTHEL? ARE YOU A WENCH AS WELL!"** Akito glared with malevolence shouting from her entire being. Yuki cringed and backed away from Akito, because the girl standing in the door way was **Hana.**


	19. Dark Atmosphere

"What have we here? Hana, I do believe Tohru and Orangey here are suffering from the love bug, hahaha!" Tohru blushed furiously as Arisa grinned at her, and then gave Kyo a little glare, warning him that he'd die if he hurt her. "Well…we can't say we didn't know…this would happen, Arisa." Hana tilted her head and gave Tohru a little smile. She was glad that Tohru had finally found her, 'Someone'. She would, however, keep an eye on Kyo, to make sure he didn't do anything to her best friend. "Um…we…well…and…" Tohru looked like her face was on fire, perfectly matching Kyo's face. Tohru looked like she'd cry from embarrassment, and Kyo looked like he had just received his death sentence. "It's fine Tohru, calm down. Hey, it's better we found you instead of Sensei. Then you'd have something to worry about. You guys should get up, the bell for lunch is about to ring and I'm starving." "Control yourself Arisa…we have only a minute left…"

Arisa nodded and gave Tohru her hand to help her stand up and Kyo stood up, putting the books back with shaky hands, desperate for something, anything to do to try and rid himself of embarrassment. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…I feel sick…why me?' Kyo felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped and turned around to face Hana and Arisa. He gulped and cleared his throat so he wouldn't squeak. "Please don't zap me." He gave them a sort of pleading look, and Arisa laughed hysterically and grinned at the nervous carrot top. "Take a chill pill Carrot top, we won't do anything…right now, anyway. You hurt Tohru, you'll be in some serious pain. I'll introduce you to my 2x4, more than once, I might add. Don't screw up, got it?" "Yes…you harm her…I'm afraid I have no choice…punishment will be in order…understand?" Kyo nodded. "Yeah…I mean, yes, I understand…crystal clear, hehe." He tried to smile but failed with flying colors. Arisa grinned with satisfaction and amusement at his reaction.

She slapped him on the back in approval. "Good! Now that we got that out of the way, let's go get some chow!" Tohru was at their table, terribly afraid her best friends were doing something…not good in the least…to Kyo. 'Kyo-kun…I hope they don't do anything harmful to you…oh goodness this is all my fault!' She saw the three coming towards her, Hana and Arisa smiling, Kyo managing to give her a small smile. He was terrified. She just had to be friends with a ex-gang member and a girl that can kill you with her mind. 'I just want to go home already. Today really sucks big time.' He trudged along behind them, complaining and cursing about Mondays. Lunch went by quickly and their last class went by just as fast. The whole time Kyo was lost in thought, and Tohru was worried about him, like always. 'I hope Uo-chan and Hana-chan weren't too hard on him…I'm afraid he didn't take it too well…I feel horrible…what if he ignores me forever?' "Tohru? Tohru, are you okay?" She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Arisa looking at her worriedly. "Oh yes! I'm fine, thank you Uo-chan. I was just thinking." Tohru gave her a cheery smile despite the troubling thoughts put away inside her head. "Well me and Hana were asking if we could come over. Is that okay?" Hana looked at Tohru also with a concerned look upon her face. "Oh! Yes that would be perfectly alright! I'd be more than happy to have you come over!" Her face lightened and her heart beat happily, erasing the burning feeling of panic and worry and filled with excitement. Kyo however grumbled quietly to himself and held in a heavy sigh. Hana noticed, but the others didn't. 'Hmm…he certainly is having a rough day…from our talk, I suppose…'

The bell rang for dismissal and the foursome walked down the path to the Shigure's house. Tohru was talking cheerily and animatedly with Hana and Arisa, Kyo lagging behind with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. 'I need to get out of here, go to the dojo or somethin' I guess.' Tohru walked inside the house first, taking off her shoes as she moved from the door to let the others in and remove their shoes as well. Kyo headed off to the dojo without a word, and Tohru headed to the kitchen with a hungry Arisa beside her. Hana, however, felt rather unsettling waves coming from upstairs, so she went up to investigate. Once she reached the hallway, she heard and felt roars filled with malevolence and walked towards the room from which the unsettling waves and constant high-pitched evil screams were coming from. . **"WHAT MAKES THAT WHORE SO FUCKING SPECIAL, HUH? THAT HONDA BITCH IS NOTHING BUT A CONNIVING SEDUCTIVE SLUT, SHE'S POISONED YOUR MIND AGAINST ME, THAT FUCKING HUSSY!" **

Once these wicked, hellish words reached Hana's ears she felt the power within her ignite and fury strengthen her power. She felt no pity for the filthy devil whom she was to punish for shouting such words about the loving best friend that loved her, when others feared her. She walked up to the room and stood in the doorway, feeling the power within her rise and the fury and threatening darkness lighting purple fire in her eyes, her power now shadowing and increasing the intimidation of her livid yet eerily calm face. She saw the demonic being, filled with malice and damnation of the devil himself. **_"You have made a grave mistake regarding Tohru Honda with such words…an evil worthless soul like you…has no right to deliver judgment…for you shall be judged…in the worst ways you cannot fathom…"_** The repulsive demon turned to face her once she had made herself known, with her promise of sending this evil-spirited, weak man before her to the deepest pits of hell from whence it came. **"Hmmph. I'm quivering in fear. Are you one of that fucking whore's friends? ARE YOU PART OF HER HUSSY BROTHEL? ARE YOU A WENCH AS WELL!"** The black-haired raging lunatic glared at her, taking no notice of the darkened hostile glower focused upon him, unwavering and spiraling in fiery willpower and causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise from the electric poison of punishment with the foolish demon's name on it. She felt Yuki's presence, weak but alarmed and frightened. He knew what was coming apparently, and she decided it was wise of him to take caution and back away from her target.**_ "You have challenged me, so I shall feel no remorse for the punishment you are about to receive…"_** Her voice had become harsh and thunderous, and suddenly the light bulb inside of Yuki's lamp burst and the hair on both Akito and Yuki's necks rose as the darkness enveloped the room and wound itself around a growling, pissed off Akito. Her foolish arrogant pride still did not realize the situation was very serious and indeed something to be scared out of her wits about. Yuki crawled off his bed and hid beneath it with his comforter covering his entire body as he inched towards the corner of the wall. **'Oh no…Akito is in deep shit…'**


End file.
